Dead End
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: O mundo tinha acabado e tudo estava caindo aos pedaços. Eles apenas queriam sobreviver, ela apenas queria sobreviver. - Daryl/OC
1. Prólogo

Nome: Dead End

Autor: Fla Doomday

Gênero: Romance/Drama

Classificação: M

Formato: One-shot

Fandom: The Walking Dead

Ship: Daryl/OC

Capa: -

Link: -

Spoilers: Não, mas inicia-se na season 2.

**Observações:** uso a season 2 como base, não sigo exatamente os eventos. Não sigo nada dos quadrinhos sobre nenhuma das personagens.

**Sinopse:** O mundo tinha acabado e tudo estava caindo aos pedaços. Eles apenas queriam sobreviver, ela apenas queria sobreviver.

**N.A.:** _Então, eu não resisti NOVAMENTE. Após ler muitas fics com Daryl/OC, me joguei em uma OC que surgiu em minha mente após um lindo debate no fórum Papéis Avulsos, OU SEJA, essa fic é culpa de todas as lindas do fórum._

_Não vou suavizar o Daryl aqui, apesar de que ele é um lindo carinhoso rude quando quer, não é Little Ass Kicker? E a OC não é a fodona, ela é uma guerreira, como todas as mulheres em um ZA acabam se tornando._

_A Miih linda betou. OBRIGADA, gatona! *-*_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Dead End**

**Prólogo**

Pisou na terra devagar, olhando para os lados e abaixando-se rente a vegetação alta ali. Precisava ficar em silêncio ou espantaria qualquer que fosse o animal que estivesse por perto. Não acreditava que ainda restassem animais após a comoção para eliminarem os zumbis no celeiro. Olhou ao redor e afastou-se. Sabia que estava longe da fazenda, mas não tão longe a ponto de ter que ficar fora pela noite.

Respirou fundo e tentou afastar sua mente do que havia acontecido. Não queria mais ver em sua mente o corpo de Sofia tombando para trás com um tiro. Olhou para cima, e viu que algumas folhas se moviam conforme um objeto balançava com o vento no topo das árvores. Prestou bem atenção e viu algo avermelhado.

Daryl odiava que a luz estivesse quase no fim daquele lado e que teria que se aproximar. Tinha quase certeza de que era um zumbi imbecil que ficara preso ali, mas nem queria imaginar como ele havia chegado até lá no alto. Segurou o arco com mais força, pronto para atirar e aproximou-se. Agora via com clareza um corpo pendurado na árvore. Uma mulher. E foi quando Daryl viu que ela se enforcara. Estava pendurada pelo pescoço, e pela coloração do corpo, fazia apenas horas.

Correu os olhos ao redor e não achou nenhum daquelas carniceiros querendo um jantar fácil, mas ao olhar para o chão, notou marcas de pneu: alguém estivera ali há pouco tempo. Olhou novamente para cima e levantou o arco, batendo com a ponta da flecha no pé sem sapato da mulher. E antes que Daryl pudesse baixar o arco, a mulher começou a se mover, chutando para todos os lados.

Por alguns segundos ele apenas observou afastado uns passos, mas então viu, as mãos que ele havia pensado estarem presas por alguma vegetação atrás dela, estavam amaradas. Pensou rápido, jogou a tira do arco pelo ombro e puxou a faca do cinto, seguindo a corda que segurava a garota. Cortou-a sem dificuldade e ouviu atrás de si o corpo dela bater contra o chão. Correu na direção dela, levantando o arco e mirando uma flecha em sua cabeça. Daryl não hesitaria em matá-la caso ela fosse um deles.

Viu-a levantar os olhos para si e logo após as orbes giraram para trás e os olhos se fecharam. Daryl não estava seguro de que ela estava desmaiada, por isso bateu com a ponta da bota nos joelhos dela. Ela não se moveu, por isso ele chutou um pouco mais forte, caso ela estivesse fingindo, encolheria de dor. Porém, ela não reagiu.

Daryl observou-a por alguns segundos, analisando as roupas dela. Via sangue no rosto dela, e nas mãos onde a corda grossa as prendia juntas as costas. Abaixou-se, sentindo o cheiro de urina; com certeza ser deixada para morrer pendurada não era fácil. Viu que as calças estavam rasgadas nos joelhos e um dos sapatos faltava.

Sabia que seria arriscado levá-la, pois, aquilo poderia ser algum tipo de armadilha, mas então ele viu. Levantou-se rapidamente e jogou a tira do arco no peito, deixando-o para o lado e abaixou-se novamente, puxando o corpo da garota e jogando-o no ombro oposto ao arco. Tinha que levá-la para a fazendo, Hershel tinha que olhá-la, o sangue que já estava seco e coagulado entre as pernas dela indicava uma única coisa. E pela quantidade de sangue, Daryl começou a pensar o pior.

* * *

_continua..._


	2. Capitulo 1

**N.A.:** _Lindas lindas... bom, como sempre prólogo não conta nada, né? Então, cá está o cap. 1. Essa fic não será diferente das minhas outras, postarei todas juntas uma vez por mês... se me bater a louca, posto antes... ahuahauhauhua_

_Obrigada: **Cora, Miih, Ms. Halfway e Felisbela**, vocês são umas lindas por comentarem._

_Boa Leitura!_

******Quase nada aqui me pertence, apenas as situações que escrevo e a O.C.. Não ganho nada com essa fanfic, apenas comentários lindos e leitores maravilhosos.**_  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Tudo era vermelho e dor. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser a dor que sentia. Não quis abrir os olhos, sabia que veria apenas vegetação outra vez, e não queria gritar, sua voz não sairia novamente. Mas então algo estava diferente. Não mais sentia a suspensão do próprio corpo, o peso que fazia em seu próprio pescoço, rezando para que ele quebrasse logo e ela morresse. Arriscou engolir saliva e ela passou por sua garganta machucando-a, mas sem obstruções.

_Morri. Finalmente morri_. Pensou, feliz. Finalmente havia morrido e não mais teria que esperar. Foi quando ouviu vozes. Primeiro eram apenas zumbidos, pequenos e baixos barulhos, mas então distinguiu vozes. Elas vinham de sua esquerda e eram duas pessoas. Quis chorar. Pensara que havia escapado deles, mas lá estava novamente, presa novamente pelas pessoas que a tentaram matar.

Abriu os olhos devagar, sem mover mais nenhum músculo; tanto pela dor quanto para que ninguém visse que estava acordada. Em um primeiro momento apenas conseguia ver avermelhado. Tudo ali tinha essa tonalidade e estava escuro. Viu que estava em uma cama, em um quarto limpo. Cadeiras estavam ao canto, um lençol cobria levemente seu corpo. Arriscou olhar para o lado e viu que três homens estavam ao lado de onde estava, e estavam tão compenetrados na conversa que não a viram acordar.

Virou a cabeça na outra direção vendo uma porta não tão longe, talvez conseguisse chegar até ela e escapar. Então uma dor dilacerante fez com que gemesse e os homens que conversavam ali perto, parassem a conversa e virassem em sua direção.

_Adeus liberdade._

Um homem barbudo aproximou-se mais e olhou-a dentro dos olhos fixamente. Por alguns segundos ela apenas ficou parada, temendo o que poderia acontecer. Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo e porque agora ele colocava um aparelho no ouvido e forçava algo gelado contra seu peito.

"Está com a respiração fraca, mas parece estar bem melhor." Ouviu o homem dizer para si e para os outros dois. Estremeceu quando ele levantou sua franja, olhando dentro de seus olhos e apontando uma lanterninha. "Acalme-se, não vamos machucá-la."

Sua respiração ficou acelerada e ela não conseguia acalmá-la, mesmo que quisesse. Olhou para os três homens, que agora falavam algo, mas ela já não conseguia mais entender. Tudo foi ficando escuro e seus olhos se fecharam.

_Deixem-me morrer._

Gleen viu quando os olhos da garota se fecharam novamente e suspirou cansado. Já estavam ali no quarto há horas, e ela já estava apagada há dois dias. Olhando-a novamente apagada na cama, não conseguia entender quem poderia ter feito algo com ela. Quando Daryl voltara da caça, ao vê-lo sair da floresta correndo, achou que vinham errantes atrás dele, e o que ele carregava no ombro era uma caça. Pegou a pá que estava perto e correu para socorrê-lo, mas então viu que era um corpo que ele trazia e que não vinha ninguém em seu encalço.

Foi ao seu encontro, mas ele não parou e não lhe disse nada, apenas continuou correndo na direção da casa. Rick veio a seu encontro quando parou de seguir Daryl:

"O que houve?"

"Ele estava carregando alguém."

Gleen olhou para todos os lados e viu que todos estavam ali, todos estavam bem, então quem poderia ser nos braços de Daryl? Correu com Rick para dentro da casa e achou Daryl com Hershel já examinando-a e Daryl contava em poucas palavras o que acontecera.

Agora olhando-a tão indefesa quanto estava antes, Gleen tinha certeza de que o mundo estava em seu fim realmente. Saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho e os outros dois o seguiram. Hershel não fechou a porta e olhou por cima do próprio ombro duas vezes antes de começar a falar.

"Ela não vai conseguir falar por um tempo. A garganta dela está inchada e..."

"Hershel."

Rick o cortou, sabendo bem que ele estava adiando falar sobre o que eles queriam saber de verdade.

"Não sou especialista, Rick, mas creio que os ferimentos são antigos. O sangue era de um corte na parte interna da coxa."

Gleen andou alguns passos e olhou pela porta, vendo a garota deitada na cama.

"Ela deve ter a minha idade." Comentou fazendo com que os outro dois o olhassem. "Ferimentos antigos? Ela..."

Gleen não teve coragem de terminar a frase, mas Hershel entendeu e assentiu. Rick bufou de raiva. O mundo estava acabando e as pessoas ainda tinham a demência de agredirem uma garota daquele modo. Balançou a cabeça e decidiu descer e dar as notícias para todos os outros. Não contaria nada sobre o que Hershal havia lhe dito, mas daria a notícia de que ela despertara, mesmo que por segundos.

Gleen ainda ficou com Hershel no quarto, os olhos iam do rosto machucado as mãos com unhas sujas de terra ainda. Maggie e Lori deram um banho na garota, mas mesmo duas mulheres, o banho fora apenas para reconhecimento dos ferimentos, ela ainda estava com folhas e terra nos cabelos. Sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado da cama e observou como a respiração dela era calma e fraca, e como o ar fazia barulho quando saia pelo nariz ou pela boca entre-aberta.

"Ela vai ficar bem." Hershel lhe disse, Gleen olhou-o seriamente.

"Será?"

* * *

Amarrou um pedaço da corda solta na madeira da lateral da casa e puxou o no com força. Mudara sua barraca de lugar e agora estava perto dos outros. Levantou seus olhos azuis e mirou Rick saindo da casa e falando com Lori e as outras mulheres que estavam na varanda. Não se aproximou, se fosse algo que ele deveria saber, o cowboy viria lhe contar. Continuou a arrumar suas coisas e viu que ele realmente vinha em sua direção. Virou-se e esperou que ele falasse algo.

"Daryl ela acordou." Assentiu e virou-se para continuar a arrumar suas coisas. Já se passava das seis, e se queria dormir cedo para acordar cedo e caçar, tinha que acelerar a montagem das coisas. Percebeu que Rick não havia se afastado. "Ela... Hershel examinou aqueles ferimentos e..." Por um momento Daryl realmente pensou que veria o Xerife passar mal, mas ele continuou falando. "Ela não sofreu abuso... recente."

Não estava olhando o Xerife quando ele terminou a frase, mas sabia que ele estava bravo. Daryl não virou-se, e Rick não pode ver que ele olhava seriamente para o chão pensando em como poderia matar facilmente homens que faziam aquelas coisas.

Rick não tendo resposta do outro, virou-se e voltou para perto dos outros. Sabia que Daryl era daquele modo, não demonstrava nada sem ser raiva e ódio; porém, vira a reação dele com o que acabara de falar. Ele havia parado o que estava fazendo, e sabia que aquilo tinha o afetado. Carl veio em sua direção e abraçou-o, vendo que os outros conversavam enquanto começavam a arrumar as coisas dentro da casa de Hershel.

Olhou por cima do próprio ombro e viu Daryl terminando de montar a barraca ao lado da casa. Sabia que a cena da garota pendurada em uma árvore, com as mãos amarradas e possivelmente abusada teria mexido com ele, mas não conseguia entender a falta de interesse dele ao lhe dar a notícia. Deu de ombros e começou a fazer tudo que tinha para fazer antes de anoitecer realmente, talvez nunca entendesse a mente de Daryl Dixon.

* * *

Respirou fundo duas vezes e tossiu, sentindo que algo vinha por sua garganta e cuspiu no lençol. Logo após alguém abriu a porta e uma luz forte quase cegou seus olhos. Era uma mulher e ela segurou seus cabelos com uma mão e com a outra lhe entregou uma tigela de plástico. Olhou-a e sentiu que novamente algo subia por sua garganta, e vomitou tudo dentro do pote de plástico.

"Acalme-se, tente controlar a respiração. Ajuda."

A voz dela era baixa e quis fazer o que ela disse. Conseguiu controlar a respiração, mas parecia que seu barriga ainda tinha contrações fortes de enjoo. Logo outra pessoa entrou no quarto e ela viu novamente o homem com barba branca aproximar-se. Soube ser o médico que examiná-la da primeira vez e tremeu. Não sabia o que aquelas pessoas queriam, mas em nenhum momento vira _aqueles_ homens.

"Ótimo, já está tendo reações." O homem disse sorrindo levemente e virou-se para a moça que a ajudara. "Maggie, vá até a cozinha e traga água quente."

Não soube porque ele estava pedindo água quente, e quis perguntar, quis falar, mas quando forçou algo a sair de sua garganta, apenas sentiu dor e um ruído grosso escapou por seus lábios.

"Não aconselharia a tentar falar. Sua garganta está machucada e ficará ferida por alguns dias." O homem sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima a cama. "Meu nome é Hershel e você está em minha fazenda."

Sentou-se direito na cama e sentiu as dores espalhadas por seu corpo. Observou seus próprios punhos feridos e com a pele roxa. Lembrava-se de tudo. Lembrava-se do desespero, de querer sair dali, de fugir, mas não havia como, e a dor tornara-se dilacerante. Viu a garota voltar com uma panela nas mãos, e viu-a colocar na cabeceira da cama.

"Creio que queria lavar o rosto e as mãos. Peço que espere até amanhã para tomar um banho propriamente dito."

Assentiu e viu-o sorrir mais um pouco. Não sabia como lidar com aquilo, eles estavam tratando-a bem, e isso poderia significar que eram de outro grupo. Viu o homem sair dizendo boa noite e a garota foi atrás dele sorrindo e dizendo:

"Tem uma toalha aí do seu lado, pode usá-la. Qualquer coisa meu nome é Maggie e estou no quarto ao lado."

Viu-a sair do quarto e ficou novamente sozinha. A luz já não mais incomodava seus olhos, mas preferia que algumas velas não estivessem acesas. Levantou o braço devagar e molhou a ponta dos dedos na água da panela, sentindo-a quente, mas sem queimar. Devagar puxou a panela para seu colo e fez concha com as mãos e jogou água em seu rosto, lavando-o. Logo após lavou as mãos e colocou a panela de lado, secando-se com a toalha que a tal Maggie havia lhe indicado. Foi como se houvesse sonífero na água, um forte sono pareceu carrega-la, e aninhou-se na cama, cobrindo-se e tentando evitar mover muito o pescoço ferido. Logo estava dormindo, pedindo para que não sonhasse.

* * *

_continua..._


	3. Capítulo 2

**N.A.:** _Sou muito legal, pode falar. ahuahuahuahauha Bom, mais um capítulo de Dead End, e vocês não tem ideia da felicidade que me encontro de em escrever essa fic! *-*_

_Agradecendo todos que colocaram no alerta e nos favoritos, please, deixem review, ok?_

**Nada aqui me pertence, apenas as situações que escrevo. Não ganho nada com essa fanfic, apenas comentários lindos e leitores maravilhosos.**

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Caminhou até a cerca vendo que todos já estavam de pé. Algumas mulheres estavam lavando roupa, outras pendurando. O pivete corria com algo na mão, o Xerife estava conversando com o velho e os outros não estavam a vista. Continuou andando devagar, puxando o cervo que havia matado há pouco. O sol estava alto e já era perto do meio-dia. Empurrou o animal perto de uma grande mesa de madeira ao lado do galpão e viu Shane se aproximando.

"Boa caça hoje, Daryl."

Deu de ombros e afastou-se, sua parte naquilo estava feita. Sabia que eles fariam o resto. Precisava apenas de café e um bom banho gelado. Sentou na frente de sua barraca e colocou a besta do lado, soltou o cinto e deixou a faca junto com a outra arma. Viu que Rick e Hershel foram para perto da porta de entrada e olhou naquela direção. Por um segundo apenas observou, mas então alguém tocou seu ombro.

"Achei que... poderia querer café."

O cheiro do líquido quente inundou seu nariz e pegou a caneca de lata velha das mãos de Carol, apenas assentindo fracamente e virando-se, continuando a tirar os apetrechos de caça.

* * *

Fora uma manhã conturbada. Tinha acordado e visto que a garota Maggie estava em seu quarto, abrindo algumas gavetas devagar, tentando não fazer barulho. Ela falara que estava procurando roupas que pudessem lhe servir e que a ajudaria a tomar banho.

Nenhuma dessas partes levou mais que vinte minutos, o que realmente foi difícil, foi achar papel e caneta para que ela se comunicasse. E então agora Maggie sabia que ela se chamava October, mas que preferia ser chamada de Tobe. Descer as escadas foi um desafio, Tobe não estava sentindo muito bem o pé esquerdo, que estava levemente inchado no calcanhar, e Maggie não era a melhor pessoa em ajudar alguém assim.

O sol estava alto e forte e Tobe tampou os olhos por causa da luminosidade. Queria ver como todos os outros reagiriam, afinal Maggie lhe contara que Hershel era seu pai, que sua família era pequena. Que eles tinham uma fazenda e que agora um grupo de sobreviventes estava morando ali também. Aos poucos Tobe sentiu-se mais calma e segura quanto a eles, mas mesmo assim estava pronta para correr se fosse necessário.

Viu o médico aproximando-se novamente e sorriu fracamente, e tentou outra vez falar.

"Não, não. Não force sua voz." O homem disse e ela sorriu, segurando sua mão e balançando-a, querendo agradecer o que ele tinha feito.

"O nome dela é October, pai. Mas ela prefere ser chamada de Tobe."

Maggie disse e deixou que Tobe se sentasse nos degraus da varanda, os olhos correndo para todos os lados. Após o banho vira que os cabelos longos e negros dela eram na verdade castanhos, e que chegavam até sua cintura. A pele de Tobe era clara, e estava toda arranhada. Ela não era mais alta que Maggie, mas tinha mais atributos que ela. Maggie buscou com os olhos Daryl, e viu-o tomando café e olhando para Tobe sentada nos degraus. Abaixou-se até ela e disse:

"Aquele sentado na frente da barraca foi o homem que te tirou da árvore, Daryl."

Tobe levantou os olhos negros para onde Maggie olhava e viu o tal homem que a tinha tirado da árvore. Por alguns segundos apenas olhou-o, mas ele ao perceber que ela o olhava, levantou-se com o rosto sério, entrando na barraca e fechando o zíper.

"Ele... não é a pessoa mais sociável do mundo."

Maggie disse como se estivesse desculpando, e Tobe sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Os outros começaram a se aproximar e se apresentar, e Maggie fazia a parte de Tobe, dizendo-lhes seu nome. Ela conseguia ver quem eram os líderes, e também conseguia ver os conflitos. Entretanto, não estava ali para isso. Deixaria que eles ficassem sabendo que ficaria ali até seu pé estar melhor e partiria, não queria nenhum tipo de confusão, e conseguia ver que sua estadia seria uma confusão. Das grandes.

* * *

Por algumas horas, Tobe apenas ficou sentada com as outras mulheres, ouvindo-as. Elas falavam sobre algo que não parecia ser do conhecimento dela, mas ela balançava a cabeça. Rick observou-a por um momento. Ela tinha o rosto de uma garota, não deveria ter mais do que 20 anos, os olhos eram levemente puxados, as orbes com íris negras e ela ainda tinha aquele brilho que parecia ser inocência. Apesar de que Rick não conseguia mais crer em inocência em um mundo como aquele.

"O que acha?"

Dale olhou para onde ele olhava e passou a mão na testa, empurrando o chapéu velho para trás.

"Bem, ela teve sorte, se Daryl não a tivesse encontrado..."

"Não. Acha que ela é real?"

O homem mais velho entendeu o que o Xerife quis dizer. Por alguns segundos Dale a observou e tentou procurar os sinais que Rick talvez tivesse visto. Entretanto, o que Dale viu foi apenas uma garota.

"Acredito Rick, que talvez no mundo de hoje, as regras são diferentes e..." Parou de falar ao ver Shane aproximando-se dela. "Ela foi enforcada em uma árvore, abusada e deixada para ser comida por errantes na floresta. Não creio que algo assim possa ser uma armação. Ela é real."

Rick observou Shane parado ao lado da garota, conversando com ela, tirando sua atenção das outras mulheres. Observou atentamente as expressões que ela fazia e viu que ela o olhava séria. Era como se estivesse escutando instruções. E então, viu-o entregar um bloco de papeis e uma caneta, viu-a assentir e sorrir. Aquilo fora algo bem diferente.

* * *

"Não precisam se preocupar comigo, apenas me digam onde posso pegar água, por favor?"

Beth sorriu ao ler o bilhete e Tobe já tinha decorado o nome de cada um deles à tarde. Eles não eram tantos quantos ela imaginara, e pareciam amigáveis, até mesmo Shane, o outro oficial.

"Eu trago pra você."

A menina loira saiu da varanda e Tobe olhou ao redor. Logo deixaria Rick e Hershel cientes de sua partida assim que seu pé estivesse melhor. Seguiria seu caminho. Queria poder dizer que não iria precisar de nada, mas talvez fosse melhor que pedisse de uma vez alguns suprimentos e uma arma. Sua mochila se perdera quando o outro grupo a encontrara e agora sentia a tristeza de não mais ter suas fotos antigas e o colar de sua mãe.

Viu a loira voltar com uma jarra de água e alguns copos. Bebeu a água que ela lhe dera e olhou para a barraca de Daryl. Tentara entender porque ele havia simplesmente ignorado sua existência, mas não o conhecia e Maggie lhe dissera que ele era pouco sociável. Puxou o bloco e a caneta e escreveu, mostrando a folha para Maggie, que estava mais perto.

"Porque o tal Daryl não se mistura?" Maggie leu em voz alta e olhou para Tobe. "Isso, elas podem responder melhor do que eu." A morena apontou com o dedão pra Lori e Carol, que olharam uma para a outra.

"Bom, ele sempre foi assim. Desde que estamos juntos." Carol disse e Lori concordou. Tobe olhou novamente para a barraca dele.

"Mas ele melhorou muito depois de Merle."

Sua atenção foi arrastada de volta para as duas. Levantou as sobrancelhas para não ter que fazer uma pergunta.

"Merle é... bom, era o irmão dele. Um caipira grosseiro e preconceituoso, que acabou desaparecendo em uma das empreitadas a Atlanta." Lori explicou abaixando o tom de voz. As mãos não paravam de descascar batatas. "Quando viemos para cá, ele procurou muito por Sofia. Tornou-se mais falante, mas agora..."

A mulher parou de falar e colocou a mão no ombro de Carol, enquanto ela limpava algumas lágrimas dos olhos com as costas das mãos. Tobe ficou sem saber o que poderia ter acontecido, mas achou que não seria o melhor momento para perguntar.

"Ele é um bom homem." Carol disse e Lori assentiu com a cabeça. "Apenas... não sabe lidar com pessoas."

Tobe se levantou e colocou a mão no ombro de Carol, tentando lhe dar algum apoio, mesmo sem saber quem era Sofia. Desceu os degraus da varanda devagar e andou mancando até a tenda de Daryl. Sabia bem que ele estava lá dento, não o vira sair. Parou bem à frente e equilibrou-se em sua perna boa, enquanto escrevia em um dos papéis. Pensou se deveria colocar que queria agradecê-lo, mas pela narrativa das mulheres, ele muito provavelmente a ignoraria.

_Muito obrigada._ Escreveu e rasgou o papel, colocando-o na porta da barraca, preso no zíper. No momento em que virava as costas para voltar para perto das mulheres, ouviu o ziper da barraca se abrindo e Daryl saindo. Ele a olhou por alguns segundos e Tobe apontou o papel.

Daryl pegou o papel e leu aquilo, já tendo ideia do que seria. Amassou e colocou-o no bolso da calça, dando de ombros e dizendo:

"Tanto faz."

Olhou-a virando-se e dando de ombros também, como se aquela atitude não tivesse lhe importado. E por um lado Daryl preferiu mesmo que ela tivesse essa atitude. Não queria importar-se com mais ninguém, era dor de cabeça desnecessária. Viu-a entrar na casa e todas as mulheres olharem-no sérias. Talvez devesse lembrá-las que ele a tirara da árvore, mas era só isso. Não queria ser o herói, e muito menos queria que ela viesse lhe agradecer. Ou qualquer um deles. Fizera aquilo porque achara certo e pronto. Não precisava de ninguém lhe julgando. Colocou as botas, pegou o arco e saiu, caçaria pra esfriar a mente.

* * *

_continua..._


	4. Capítulo 3

**N.A.:** _Só porque hoje é o último dia do ano resolvi ser boazinha... ahauhauhauhuahua mais um capítulo para vocês! Espero que gostem!_

_Obrigada: **Cora, Miih e Ayla**, vocês são umas lindas por comentarem._

_**Miih**, sua linda, obrigada pela betagem, você me deixa feliz da vida com os comentários! *-*  
_

_Boa Leitura, povo!_

******Quase nada aqui me pertence, apenas as situações que escrevo e a O.C.. Não ganho nada com essa fanfic, apenas comentários lindos e leitores maravilhosos.**_  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Tobe ouvira tudo que Rick e Hershel tinham para falar, prestando atenção as partes em que eles falavam sobre as cidades. Sabia que as coisas não estavam bem, mas não tinha ideia de que as coisas estava tão desesperadoras. Talvez ficar na mão daqueles homens horríveis, pudesse tê-la salvado, de algum modo. Escreveu no papel e mostrou para os dois.

"Vou embora assim que meu pé estiver melhor, não se preocupem." Hershel leu em voz alta e colocou a mão no ombro da garota. "Não sei quanto aos outros, mas por mim, é bem vinda. Pode ficar aqui. O mundo não está fácil para ninguém sozinho."

"Concordo com ele, October." Rick emendou e viu-a sorrindo, e ela tentou falar. Ele entendeu algo como Tobe, e entendeu que ela não queria ser chamada pelo nome completo. "Entendi. Tobe, queremos que fique."

O sinal que ela fez indicou para ambos que ela não tinha certeza se sim ou não, mas eles estavam satisfeitos de terem colocado as cartas na mesa. Glenn aproximou-se dela, olhando-a inseguro e entregou um prato fundo com sopa quente e uma colher.

"Você vai preferir isso." Assentiu e sorriu, vendo-o se sentar a seu lado na sala de estar. Os outros estavam jantando na sala de jantar e a todo momento olhavam-na furtivamente. "Eles estão curiosos, só isso."

Tobe sentiu que poderia forçar mais algumas palavras de sua boca.

"Quantos... anos...?"

Glenn sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Não force a garganta. E eu tenho vinte, e você?" Viu-a tomar duas colheradas da sopa antes de levantar a mão direita e fazer o número um e depois cinco e mais um. "16?"

A surpresa na voz dele fez com que Tobe desse risada. Era sempre assim, as pessoas a achavam com o rosto novo, mas nunca imaginavam quão nova ela era. Sorriu disso e continuou a tomar a sopa, Glenn quieto a seu lado. Arriscou mais algumas palavras.

"Sua... namorada?" E apontou para Maggie, que olhava para eles. Glenn corou violentamente e Tobe estourou uma risada alta, quase deixando a sopa cair. Algumas pessoas na mesa a olharam, e sorriram. "Aceitar... um... sim."

Glenn sorriu forçadamente e Tobe riu ainda mais. Sabia que tinha acabado de chegar, mas vira como eles se olhavam, e ainda mais vira como Maggie estava olhava-os agora que estavam juntos na sala. Não queria confusão com ninguém, não estava interessada em ninguém do jeito romântico. E então ouviu a porta da sala se abrir, e todos olharam naquela direção.

* * *

Daryl estava parado fumando na varanda quando ouviu pela janela aberta uma voz grossa perguntando para Glenn quantos anos ele tinha. Prestou atenção ao que ele respondia e a pergunta dele. Não ouviu resposta dela, mas ele ouviu a surpresa quando Glenn dissera 16. Tragou longamente e soltou a fumaça segundos depois. Então ela tinha 16 anos.

Passou a mão livre pelos cabelos e empurrou-os para trás, ouvindo dentro de sua cabeça.

_"Darlina, você vai enfiar a cabeça em um monte de merda por uma qualquerzinha de 16 anos?"_

Jogou o cigarro com força no chão e o pisou. Merle não saia de sua cabeça desde que se machucara e ficara a alucinar na procura por Sofia. E a cada vez que algo acontecia, ele estava ali para lhe perturbar. Ouviu a risada alta da garota e entrou na casa, o som da voz de Merle vindo do fundo de sua mente.

"Cala a boca, imbecil." Disse baixo e entrou na casa olhando para todos na mesa e vendo um lugar vazio. Sentou-se e notou que aquele lugar lhe dava a visão exata dos dois no sofá. Pegou a comida e colocou-a no prato, os olhos mirando tudo que havia para comer. Entretanto, seus olhos azuis o traiam e Daryl olhou novamente para os dois no sofá, vendo que a garota estava lhe fitando séria. Estava, de certo modo, curioso sobre ela. Pegou o garfo e começou a comer, e mesmo que tentasse se convencer que ela era apenas mais uma garota, sabia que a imagem dela enforcada na árvore não sairia de sua mente. O sangue entre as pernas dela... mastigou a comida e puxou a única caneca vazia, colocando suco. Ouviu Rick chamando seu nome, olhou-o.

"Creio que não vá se importar, mas a chamamos para ficar."

Olho-a e deu de ombros em resposta ao que Rick havia dito.

"Uma boca a mais."

Todos ouviram o que ele dissera, inclusive Tobe. Alguns apenas balançam a cabeça em negativa a atitude dele, mas outros a olharam e a viram entregar o prato para Glenn, levantando-se com certa dificuldade, vindo na direção da mesa. Daryl recostou-se na cadeira e ouviu a voz grossa:

"Foda-se."

Tobe se virou e saiu da casa mancando, ouvindo algumas pessoas rindo, mas o barulho que queria ouvir era da cadeira dele. Queria que ele viesse ter com ela, diria exatamente o que estava pensando. Parou na varanda e esperou. Ouviu a porta abrir e se preparou; porém, viu-o passando por si.

Desceu os degraus atrás dele e disse:

"Deveria ter... me deixado lá."

E tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Daryl irritou-se com as palavras dela e virou aproximou-se de Tobe e sua mão se fechou contra o pescoço dela, os dedos por cima da marca roxa e machucada. Empurrou-a até que Tobe batesse as costas nas madeiras da parede da casa, e Daryl estava com seu corpo a frente do dela. Não conseguia se controlar, odiava que ela tivesse lhe dito aquilo. Odiava o fato de que ela estava lhe afetando. Porém, Daryl sabia que o que mais deixava-o bravo era que ela não estava lutando contra ele.

"Você... vai terminar... o serviço?"

E quanto mais forçava a voz, mais Tobe sentia que ela parecia estar voltando. Sentia a mão de Daryl em seu pescoço, e como ele a empurrava contra a parede. Via, mesmo no escuro, os olhos azuis que brilhavam inseguros e insanos.

"Merda."

Daryl soltou-a, e se afastou, indo para sua barraca. Tobe estava com a respiração acelerada e por um breve segundo pensou em como ele demonstrara ser centrado e impulsivo em meros segundos. Regularizou a respiração e ouviu alguém chamar por Daryl da varanda. Olhou naquela direção e viu que Carol saia da casa, olhando onde ele estava. Viu que ele não se virou para olhá-la, mas ela mesmo assim seguiu até a barraca dele.

Tobe já tinha percebido que o modo como Carol olhava para Daryl, era diferente, que era um olhar de afeição. Infelizmente, com o temperamento dele, e como ele se portava, Carol não conseguiria nada, sem ser uma resposta mal educada e gritos.

Olhou por cima do próprio ombro, vendo que a garota ainda estava ali. Colocou um cigarro na boca e o acendeu, ouvindo passos se aproximando.

"Não deveria dizer..."

"O que você tem com isso?"

A voz alta e raivosa de Daryl chegou até Tobe, e ela viu como Carol afastara-se um passo quando ele dissera aquilo. Os três ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, e então Carol afastou-se, voltando para a casa sem dizer mais nada, seu rosto com uma expressão magoada. Daryl tragou longamente o cigarro e observou Tobe novamente, o olhar deles se cruzando.

"Ainda está aí?"

October poderia ter apenas 16 anos e ter passado por um inferno nos últimos meses, mas não deixaria que um caipira sem educação lhe enfrentasse daquele modo.

"Creio que sim." Respondeu dando de ombros e aproximando-se dele.

"O que você quer de mim, inferno de pivete?"

Daryl fez questão de enfatizar a palavra pivete. Precisava deixar claro para ela que a considerava daquele modo. Entretanto, Tobe sorriu enquanto balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, bem devagar.

"Não quero... nada." Disse enquanto terminava a distância entre eles e parava bem a frente de Daryl. "Apenas... entender porque me salvou, se... não consegue estar no mesmo cômodo... que eu."

"Não lhe devo explicações."

Tragou o cigarro mais uma vez e soltou a fumaça para cima. Em sua mente, Merle ria descontroladamente e dizia que ele estava enfiando-se em merda cada vez mais. Daryl odiava que Merle soubesse das coisas antes dele. Odiava que mesmo ele não estando ali, sabia de tudo.

"Pois bem, caso queira conversar..."

Afastou-se sentindo o cheiro bom do cigarro dele. Tinha saudades de sentir o cheiro de cigarro, que tanto lhe lembrava a infância com sua família. Era uma lembrança estranha para uma criança, mas era como se lembrava dos pais e dos avôs. Todos eles fumavam, e Tobe sentia-se em casa novamente com aquele cheiro.

Daryl balançou a cabeça e entrou na barraca, chutando com força as botas para longe e para fora da barraca, jogando o corpo para trás, deitando no velho saco de dormir. Continuou a fumar e conforme a fumaça subia até o teto, ouvia Merle lhe dizer baixo, ainda rindo:

_"Você tem ideia de que foram necessários dois malditos dias na cama e algumas horas acordada para que ela lhe deixasse retardado, não é mesmo, Darlina?"_

"Foda-se."

Sorriu. Daryl conhecera poucas mulheres, e as que ele conhecera, eram como aquela garota. Briguentas, mas carinhosas. Corajosas, mas sensíveis. Tragou mais uma vez.

_"Ela vai te pegar pelas bolas, irmãozinho. E ela só tem 16 aninhos."_

Sorriu novamente. Merle era um babaca. A garota iria lhe arranjar dor de cabeça, sabia disso. Precisava ter certeza de que ela ficaria afastada, de um jeito ou de outro.**  
**

* * *

_continua..._


	5. Capítulo 4

**N.A.:** _Ahhhh podem falar que me amam, podem falar... ahauhauhauhauha __Sou a delícia da vida de vocês, não é? ahauhauhuaha_

_Olhem bem, não sou de postar NB, a não ser que a beta peça ou deixei recado lindo, mas a minha beta linda deixou uma ameaça tão fofa que eu tenho que postar:_

**N.B: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO. .MATO. Nunca mais olho na sua cara se você fez o que eu pensei, Flavia!**_**  
**_

_Diz gente, ela não é linda? ahuahuahaua **Miih,** não sei de nada, tá?_

_Bom ano novo, povo lindo, até 2013 com muito TWD e muita fic e inspiração na nossa vida!_

_Boa leitura!_

******Quase nada aqui me pertence, apenas as situações que escrevo e a O.C.. Não ganho nada com essa fanfic, apenas comentários lindos e leitores maravilhosos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Apoiou-se na cerca e limpou a testa com as costas da mão. October estava há algum tempo com Glenn e Maggie limpando uma área de plantação. Seu pé estava bem melhor, e Tobe já conseguia firmá-lo no chão e andar normalmente. Na noite anterior tinha dito que Hershel poderia voltar a dormir no quarto dele, e procurou pela casa um lugar para dormir.

Viu que algumas das pessoas estavam alojando-se na sala e antes mesmo de precisar pedir, Beth lhe dera um saco de dormir. Tobe colocara o saco de dormir no canto da sala e dormira como há muito não dormia, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, estava realmente descansando. Quando acordara tinha certeza que estava novamente presa, mas viu que estava bem. O café da manhã fora calmo, e apesar de não ter visto Daryl em canto algum, Tobe sabia que o dia seria diferente.

"Então... ficará?"

Maggie encostou-se na cerca ao lado de Tobe, perguntando e vendo-a afastar os cabelos dos ombros. O sol estava forte, mas ainda assim o vento era gelado, indicando que em pouco tempo o inverno chegaria.

A mais nova deu de ombros, seus olhos negros correndo todo o campo a frente. Conseguia ver quase todos, e viu que Rick conversava com Shane, Dale, Hershel e Daryl. Observou-o atentamente.

"Poderia ficar... não quero confusão."

Glenn que parara o que estava fazendo para prestar atenção ao que ela dissera, via para onde ela olhava. Maggie também olhou na mesma direção e entendeu o que ela queria dizer.

"Ele é... complicado. Não leve para o lado pessoal."

Tobe sorriu, mas lembrou-se do que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Não contara para ninguém o que Daryl tinha feito, mas sabia que agora eles tinham que se resolver, ou ela não poderia ficar. O problema entre eles cresceria, e October não queria de modo algum arruinar o que eles tinham ali.

* * *

Daryl ouviu Rick falar sobre as tarefas do dia e como ele estava preocupado com o inverno que estava chegando. Hershel concordou dando opções.

"Temos que vasculhar a cidade por roupas."

Shane deu a ideia e todos concordaram, apesar de Dale querer que todos fossem com cautela. Respirou fundo e olhou ao redor, todos estavam fazendo algo, ocupados com alguma coisa. Viu Glenn e Maggie com a garota: October. Ela estava o fitando novamente, mas logo voltou a limpar a parte do plantio com os outros dois.

"Daryl?"

Olhou Rick e viu-o sorrindo fracamente.

"Tá rindo de que?" Daryl perguntou, não queria ninguém tendo ideias erradas. Rick levantou os braços em rendição, ainda sorrindo.

"Pode ir até a cidade ajudar na procura?" Rick viu-o assentir uma curta vez. "Ótimo, sairemos em uma hora."

* * *

"Soube que vão a cidade." Shane olhou para fora do carro e assentiu, passando a mão pela cabeça raspada. "Conheço a cidade."

Por alguns segundos Shane apenas olhou para ela. O rosto da adolescente parecia sério, mas ao mesmo tempo levemente amedrontado. Foi para perto dela, encostando-se na lateral de seu carro e juntando as mãos na frente do corpo.

"Todos aqui estão com medo de perguntar." Tobe encostou-se do lado dele, sabendo que ele começaria com as perguntas sobre o que tinha acontecido. "O que aconteceu para aparecer pendurada em uma árvore?"

Tobe ficou quieta por um tempo, apenas olhando para frente. Não queria falar sobre aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo, talvez aquilo fosse algo bom. Puxou os cabelos para cima, fazendo um nó que soltou-se quase imediatamente.

"Me acharam na estrada e me ofereceram abrigo, dizendo que não teria perigo... bom, creio que fiz um julgamento errado."

Shane ouviu o que ela disse e imaginou o desespero dela com 16 anos sendo levada por homens. Passou novamente a mão pela cabeça e abaixou-a. "Ok, pode ir. Daryl vai precisar de ajuda mesmo." Com isso Shane se afastou, voltando a arrumar o carro para que pudessem sair.

October assentiu, mesmo que soubesse que seria uma péssima ideia colocá-la junto com o homem que mais a odiava ali. Porém, aquela poderia ser a oportunidade perfeita para que conversassem.

* * *

Daryl olhou sério para o rosto da adolescente parada a seu lado e balançou a cabeça uma vez, estalando a língua no céu da boca. Conseguia entender o grupo sair para buscar roupas, mantimentos e outras coisas, mas aquela garota não precisava ir.

"Se isso for um real... problema, posso pedir para ir com os outros."

Tobe observou como ele olhou-a sério e subiu na moto, apenas olhando para frente, ligando o motor da moto. O barulho a fez sorrir levemente, na época em que era tudo normal e seguro, adorava motos. Via-as pela rua e parava para ouvir seus motores rosnarem, fazerem barulho pela cidade. Viu-o olhando-a e cruzou os braços.

"Vai subir ou ficar parada?"

Daryl queria apenas ir logo e voltar. Seu plano era manter-se afastado dela, mas as outras pessoas não estavam pensando nisso. Viu quando ela descruzou os braços e subiu devagar e com cuidado na moto. Por um momento não achou que ela fosse segurar em si, mas Daryl estava errado. Logo após começar a mover a moto sentiu os dedos pequenos dela segurarem em sua cintura.

Respirou fundo e pisou no acelerador, entrando na estrada de terra e semicerrando os olhos. Parecia que mesmo querendo ficar longe dela, seu corpo estava gostando de senti-la atrás de si. Daryl sabia que estava entrando ainda mais naquela merda toda.

Tobe virou o rosto e protegeu os olhos nas costas de Daryl. Sentia suas pernas abertas em contato com as dele, seu peito contra as costas dele. O dia estava quente e ele estava fervendo. Tobe sabia que ele não deveria estar gostando nada daquilo, mas ele a deixara subir na moto, para ela já era um avanço.

Arriscou olhar por cima do ombro dele e viu que as íris azuis a observaram pelo retrovisor por um momento. Achou que seria um bom momento para arriscar uma frase. Endireitou o corpo e aproximou os lábios do ouvido dele, vendo pelo retrovisor ele olhá-la novamente e os dedos dele apertarem o gidão do acelerador.

"Obrigada por me tirar da árvore."

Sabia que sua voz tinha saído baixa e que ele poderia ter não escutado, mas viu-o olhando novamente pelo espelho, os olhos azuis semicerrados sérios, a boca em uma linha reta. Descansou novamente o rosto contra as costas dele, protegendo-se. Ele tinha escutado, ela tinha certeza.

Daryl entrou na rodovia e sentiu-a levantando o rosto, endireitando o corpo. Ouvira a frase dela e ficara ainda mais bravo. Porque ela ficava agradecendo? Ele não queria aquilo, apenas queria que ela ficasse longe dele. Ela tinha 16 anos e lhe traria mais do que dor de cabeça. Fez uma curva e sentiu-a apertar as mãos em sua barriga, as unhas enterrando-se em sua camisa. Encolheu a barriga e olhou pelo retrovisor, os olhos negros dela estavam semicerrados, mas ela parecia assustada. Fez outra curva, o barulho do motor do outro carro vindo logo atrás.

"Desculpe."

Ouviu novamente a voz dela em seu ouvido e aquelas letras foram fazer efeito diretamente entre suas pernas. Daryl odiava o fato de que há meses não sabia o que era privacidade suficiente e não mais sabia o que era transar a noite toda com uma mulher. Não que fosse sua rotina, não, aquela era de Merle, mas Daryl tivera suas noites acordado.

Pensou em tudo que poderia ser broxante e agradeceu que quando pararam na cidade, já não estava mais tão excitado. Quando parou a moto, estrategicamente virada para a rodovia, ela desceu e ficou à seu lado, os olhos observando-o.

"O que quer?"

Ele estava sendo grosseiro e Tobe não entendera o porquê.

"Esperando você descer dessa moto e irmos logo atrás do que precisa."

Ouviu o carro parando perto e olhou-os, sorrindo para Rick quando ele desceu do carro e se aproximou.

"Daryl, vá com Tobe naquelas lojas." Tobe observou o quarteirão seguinte ao que eles estavam, para qual Rick apontava. "Peguem apenas coisas para o inverno, nada pesado demais."

Assentiu e viu Daryl descer da moto, as mãos rápidas pegando o arco e saindo naquela direção, sem esperá-la. Balançou a cabeça e começou a segui-lo, ainda ouvindo Rick e Shane falando sobre a direção que iriam. Abaixou-se, observando a cidade fantasma ao seu redor. Tobe odiava ver a devastação que o mundo se tornara. Odiava ver que as pessoas já não estavam fazendo compras, conversando, tomando sorvete.

Olhou-se em uma vitrine de uma farmácia e quase não se reconheceu novamente. Parecia outra pessoa, pareia alguém que ela não conhecia. Desviou de duas bicicletas ensanguentadas e viu Daryl apoiar-se na parede próxima as lojas que deveriam entrar. Ficou próxima dele, a faca escondida em sua bota estava lhe incomodando, mas eles não haviam lhe dado armas, precisava se defender como podia.

Daryl abriu a porta e logo viu que era uma loja de roupas. Era fácil, mandaria a garota pegar o que precisavam enquanto ele fazia a vigia.

"Pega uma mochila e pega o que precisamos levar. Rápido."

Sua voz saiu baixa, mas tinha certeza que ela ouvira. Porém, ao seu virar e procurá-la atrás de si, não a viu. Olhou para o lado de fora da loja e não a encontrou. Ouviu um barulho metálico à sua direita e levantou o arco rapidamente, apontando a flecha para a parte de cima das araras de roupas.

"Merda."

Ela disse alto e olhou torto para ele, já recolhendo as roupas das araras e colocando em duas mochilas abertas em seu braço. Ele a tinha assustado levantando o arco daquele jeito, mas então ele continuava com o arco levantado e olhava sério. Por um segundo Tobe realmente achou que Daryl iria baixar o arco, mas então os músculos dos braços dele se flexionaram e ela o viu mexer o dedo no gatilho, atirando uma flecha.**  
**

* * *

_continua..._


	6. Capítulo 5

**N.A.:** _Sou um amor, a realidade é essa... ahauhauhauauaua_

_Bom, cá está mais um capítulo de Dead End... please, não me matem, tá? Minha beta quase o fez no último capítulo... ahauhauhauaua_

_Obrigada: **Cora, Danyh e Marcy**, vocês são umas lindas!_

_Novamente, povo, comente, não apenas leiam e favorite/alerta... please, please?_

_**Miih**, obrigada pela betagem linda, sempre!_

_Boa Leitura, povo!_

******Quase nada aqui me pertence, apenas as situações que escrevo. Não ganho nada com essa fanfic, apenas comentários lindos e leitores maravilhosos.**_  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Ela descansou a testa contra as costas de Daryl enquanto respirava fundo e rápido. A respiração dele estava igual, e tentava fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Daryl virou-se rápido, a mão fechando-se novamente contra o pescoço dela, a outra segurando uma das mãos dela.

"Mas que merda foi aquela?"

Tobe sentia o corpo todo preso pelo dele e quis gritar novamente. Após ele ter atirado a flecha, Tobe gritou e se abaixou, puxando o faca de dentro da bota. Entretanto, ouviu barulho de algo batendo contra o chão atrás de si, e virou-se, ainda abaixada. Seus cabelos estava parcialmente em seu rosto, e passou a mão livre, jogando-os para trás. Via um errante no chão, uma flecha atravessando seu olho esquerdo. Era isso que Daryl havia mirado e atirado, e não nela.

Levantou-se devagar e viu-o olhá-la furioso. Ouvia agora passos, muitos passos. E logo apareceram muito errantes, todos atraídos por seu grito. Tobe sabia que tinha feito besteira, por isso pegou as mochilas, fechando-as de qualquer jeito e seguiu para o lado de Daryl, vendo-o apontar o arco para os errantes que vinham pelos fundos da loja.

Sairam correndo e foram na direção da moto, vendo que mais alguns errantes vinham pela rua, atraídos pelo grito. Daryl abaixou-se e fez movimento com a mão para que ela fizesse o mesmo. Pararam atrás de um carro e sua vontade era de matá-la. O grito dela havia atraído esses errantes e agora eles teriam que sair da cidade correndo.

Olhou pelo vidro do carro e viu que na rua havia apenas mais três deles. Levantou-se e andou de costas devagar, passando por uma mercearia. Virou-se e correu, jogando a tira do arco no ombro e ouviu os passos dela logo atrás de si, correndo também. Entrou pela segunda porta da mercearia e correu para a parede mais afastada, olhando ao redor e não vendo de imediato nenhum dos errantes ali dentro.

E lá estavam novamente, na mesma situação. Daryl não afroxou seu aperto no pescoço dela, mesmo vendo-a segurar uma faca na mão direita. Se ela fosse usá-la, já teria usado.

"Quer matar todo mundo nessa merda?"

Tobe tentou soltar sua mão livre, mas ele a segurava com força.

"Me solta, imbecil."

Sentiu-o apertar ainda mais o aperto em seu pescoço, mas não parou de lutar contra ele.

"Vai acabar me matando, vadia imbecil."

As últimas palavras entraram no sistema de Tobe e ela reagiu. Seu joelho fez contato com a parte interna da coxa de Daryl, fazendo-o soltá-la, apesar de que ela não havia atingido o alvo. A mão que segurava a faca, deixou-a cair e ela partiu pra cima dele, sem importar-se com o que poderia acontecer.

Quando sentiu suas costas fazendo contato com o chão, October viu que suas duas mãos estavam presas pelas mãos sujas e ásperas de Daryl. Ele estava sentado em sua barriga, suor escorria da testa dele e pingava em seu rosto. Porém, o que mais a intrigava é que ele olhava-a com os lábios repuxados no canto esquerdo, algo como um sorriso.

"Briguenta, então?"

"Me solta."

Todas as dores que estavam passando por seu corpo, pareceram voltar e Tobe gemeu de dor. Daryl fechou com mais força os dedos envolta da carne dos punhos dela e abaixou-se. Sabia que o efeito surgiria.

"Não quero você perto de mim, vadia louca, vai acabar se matando e me levando junto."

Soltou-se dela, vendo-a apenas lhe mirando. Entretanto, assim que levantou a perna para se afastar dela, pulando-a, sentiu as mãos dela se fechando em sua perna levantada, puxando-o para baixo. Por um segundo não quis acreditar que ela teve coragem de derrubá-lo, mas assim que suas costas bateu contra o chão, sua cabeça errando uma prateleira de doces por milímetros, soube que não estava lidando com qualquer adolescente.

Levantou-se rápido e ficou na mesma posição que ele estava em si, vendo-o apenas encará-la espantado. Sua respiração era rápida e queria que ele soubesse que ela não deixaria que ele falasse daquele modo com ela. Mas não houve tempo, enquanto inclinava o corpo, segurando-o pelos ombros, sua respiração travou na garganta.

Engoliu em seco enquanto olhava-a em cima de si. Aquilo não era uma coisa boa, e antes mesmo que pudesse fazer algo, seu corpo reagiu e ao olhar nos olhos dela, entendeu que ela havia sentido. Passou a língua pelos lábios, vendo os olhos dela mirando esse seu movimento.

Não conseguia dizer nada, e ela não saia de cima de si. Quando pensou em fazer algo, a porta da mercearia se abriu e Shane entrou devagar, olhando ao redor e encontrando-os naquela posição.

"Oh... desculpe."

Sarcasmo escorria na voz dele e October logo saiu de cima de Daryl, pegando as mochilas e a faca, saindo da loja e não vendo mais nenhum errante na rua. Daryl levantou-se e puxou o arco, enquanto via Shane lhe mirando com um sorriso no rosto.

"O que foi?"

Shane sorriu e foi andando na direção da porta:

"Poderia ao menos esperar chegar na fazenda para fazerem isso, não?"

"Cala sua boca, babaca."

Daryl saiu da loja logo após e viu que ela estava esperando-o ao lado da moto, Rick estava ao lado do carro.

"O que houve? Porque gritou?"

Rick perguntou e apenas recebeu um balançar de ombros da garota, mas quando Shane e Daryl se aproximaram, voltou a peguntar e Shane respondeu rindo:

"Daryl deve ter feito ela gritar."

"Vai se foder."

Daryl pensou em dizer, mas Tobe o fez. Rick não entendeu, mas entrou no carro enquanto Shane ria ligando o veículo e saindo para a estrada. Daryl subiu na moto e esperou Tobe subir também, mas ela apenas ficou quieta a seu lado. Olhou-a.

"O que aconteceu na loja?"

Respirou fundo e estalou a língua ao céu da boca novamente, Merle ria descontroladamente no fundo de sua cabeça.

"Não se sinta especial, pivete. Você seria apenas uma boa transa nesse apocalipse dos infernos."

Respondeu e ficou feliz ao vê-la levantar a cabeça nervosa, os olhos fuzilando-o. Mas ficou surpreso quando a viu subir na moto, as mãos segurando-se em sua barriga novamente. Queria deixá-la irritada, queria deixá-la brava o suficiente para que não mais ficasse próxima dele. Mas ela estava virando o jogo novamente.

"Não seria uma boa transa, eu seria a melhor da sua vida."

Tobe abaixou a cabeça novamente, protegendo o rosto do vento e da poeira que estaria por vir quando ele começasse a pilotar. Sabia que era apenas provocação o que tinha feito, a voz baixa no ouvido dele, o modo como deixara as mãos leves contra a camisa dele. Se ele queria jogar sujo, Tobe sabia também jogar daquele jeito. E ele iria se arrepender amargamente de querer jogar com ela.

* * *

Aquela semana fora um simples borrão, passando rápido. Todos ficaram feliz com as roupas de inverno que Tobe trouxera; o tempo estava esfriando e eles não tinham tantos agasalhos como deveriam. Hershel examinou o pescoço dela todos os dias, vendo a coloração desaparecendo gradativamente.

October não falou com Daryl após voltarem da cidade, e ele evitou-a também. Eram apenas ocasionais olhadas irritadas. Ela evitava pensar no que acontecera na loja, mas sua mente sempre voltava aquela cena. Via os músculos dos braços dele tencionados, os olhos azuis semicerrados, irritados, a boca entre aberta e a língua molhando os lábios. O corpo forte dele por debaixo do seu, e a reação que ele tivera contra o corpo dela.

Ela sabia que o que ele lhe dissera após fora apenas uma desculpa, mas mesmo assim, ela não queria que fosse mentira, porque isso significaria que ele a queria, e ela não poderia conceber isso. Para Tobe ter ficado semanas presa com aqueles homens, apanhando, sendo tocada contra sua vontade, sendo humilhada e logo após descartada como lixo, havia feito um estrago. Entretanto, ela conseguia sentir uma gratidão por Daryl que não era saudável.

Foi em uma noite próxima ao Natal que Gleen saiu da casa fechando o casaco e encostando-se na mesa onde mexiam com a carne. Via a adolescente parada na porta do galpão, os braços cruzados e os olhos mirando o céu escuro. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e sorriu ao vê-la olhando-o por cima do próprio ombro. Gleen e Tobe haviam se tornado bons amigos, conversando sobre tudo. Acabaram por virara confidentes, conversando sempre que conseguiam, trocando segredos, revelando sonhos.

"Acho que o Natal não será tão animado."

Gleen concordou com o que ela falara.

"Você... está melhor, Tobe?"

Ela deu de ombros e Gleen se aproximou, vendo-a se virar para seu lado. Tobe ajeitou o casaco no corpo e sorriu para Gleen.

"Quem está bem nesse inferno, Gleen?"

Levantou os braços e abraçou-o, sentindo-o abraçá-la também. Era estranho como em tão pouco tempo, em tempos como aquele, amizades se formavam tão facilmente. E por cima de seu ombro foi que viu aquilo que mudaria tudo em questão de minutos.

* * *

_continua..._


	7. Capítulo 6

**N.A.: **_De 15 em 15 dias tá ficando fácil, hein? ;D Não, eu não matei todo mundo, eu mudei muita coisa e por aí vai._

_Agradecendo: **Mary e Cora**, vocês são umas lindas, obrigada por comentarem!_

_Obrigadão **Miih** por betar!_

_Boa Leitura, povo!_

******Quase nada aqui me pertence, apenas as situações que escrevo. Não ganho nada com essa fanfic, apenas comentários lindos e leitores maravilhosos.**_  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Todos estavam gritando e correndo. Errantes por todos os lados tentavam pegá-los. Daryl correu do celeiro, onde estava observando a fazenda e atirou duas flechas em dois deles, fazendo-os cair. Viu quando Patrícia foi pega e mordida. Apontou outra flecha, mas um tiro ecoou, matando-a. Olhou para frente e viu que Maggie atirara nela.

Por um momento sua mente correu em busca da garota. Não a vira na correria que estavam as pessoas, mas então vira Glenn correr com alguém. No mesmo segundo soube que era ela. Encontrou com Rick e junto dele abateu alguns errantes que estavam perto.

"Temos que ir agora. Peguem apenas o que for necessário e vão para os carros."

Com isso, quem escutara as ordens de Rick fizera o que lhe fora dito, quem não escutara apenas seguia os outros. Daryl passou os olhos pela situação, enquanto pegava sua mochila e algumas de suas coisas. Não teria tempo de pegar mais nada, apenas puxou a chave da moto e correu naquela direção, vendo boa parte das pessoas já dentro dos carros.

Viu Carol e Andrea subindo no trailer e Lori com o pivete entrando em um outro carro. Olhou para os lados, vendo Glenn sozinho. Onde estava...

"Daryl!"

Virou em direção onde ouviu o grito e viu que Tobe estava correndo em sua direção, a faca nas mãos e duas bolsas na outra. Correu para a moto e matou dois errantes no caminho. Viu quando ela se aproximou e deu partida na moto, o barulho atraindo mais daqueles imbecis do que ele pretendia.

Tobe subiu na moto, ajeitando as bolsas no corpo conforme Daryl arrancava da fazenda. Arriscou uma olhada para trás, apenas para ver o que fora sua casa por alguns dias, ser tomada por zumbis. Colocou a faca na bota, ajeitou as bolsas no peito e empurrou-as para trás, enquanto apoiava o rosto nas costas de Daryl. O barulho de pneus rodando na estrada de terra era alto, mas Tobe não estava ouvindo. Ela ouvia os gritos de Patrícia e Shane enquanto eram atacados e mordidos por aqueles monstros.

Empurrou ainda mais seu rosto contra a jaqueta de couro de Daryl e apertou as mãos em sua barriga. Não queria chorar, mas tudo que estava segurando há semanas juntou-se e transbordou por seus olhos.

Daryl sentiu o balançar forte do corpo dela e teve certeza de que ela chorava. Tirou uma das mãos do gidão e buscou as dela em sua barriga. Sabia que aquele gesto nada significaria, mas mesmo assim o fez. Deixou seus dedos encontrarem os dela e apertou a pequena mão de pele clara contra sua enorme mão grosseira. Aquilo não era um gesto de segurança e conforto, era apenas um gesto para deixá-la saber que enquanto estivesse ali, estaria segura.

* * *

O sol começava a nascer quando pararam. Rick e Dale desceram dos carros, enquanto Hershel conversava com Beth e Maggie, os três chorando a perda de Patrícia. Andrea, Carol e Glenn estava juntos no trailer, conversavam baixo e comentavam sobre a perda de Shane.

Daryl desceu da moto e tirou as bolsas do corpo de Tobe, vendo-a parecer um zumbi. Entregou-as para Lori, que estava no carro com Carl e viu-a assentir. Voltou para a moto, os olhos sérios observando sangue que escorria nas costelas da garota. Segurou o queixo dela com força, apertando as bochechas dela com os dedos, fazendo-a lhe olhar.

"Passou o inferno na rodovia e nas mãos daqueles filhos da puta pra cair agora?" A pergunta foi baixa, mas Rick viu o movimento agressivo dele para a garota, e não teve certeza sobre o que estava acontecendo. Pelo que via os dois sempre estavam brigando, e já não tinha certeza quando deveria interferir.

"Cala a boca, caipira imbecil."

Ela disse e viu-o sorrir pelo canto da boca. Era isso que ele queria, uma reação. Segurou a mão dele e tentou fazer soltá-la, mas ele apenas apertou os dedos em suas bochechas, começando a machucá-la.

"Vai fazer o que, pivete?"

Empurrou-o com a força e equilíbrio que tinha para não cair da moto ou derrubá-la. Mas ele a segurou, puxando-a e abraçando-a, tirando-a da moto sem fazê-la cair. Sentiu o peito dele contra o seu e encostou sua cabeça em seu ombro. Não podia mais, não conseguia mais fingir que não era nada. Aquela mistura de ódio, raiva, provocação, distanciamento apenas indicava que nenhum deles sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas Tobe sabia que significava que ela sentia algo.

Afundo o nariz no pescoço dele, sentindo o cheiro de terra e cigarros. Era estranho, mas aquele cheiro lhe fazia bem, desde o primeiro dia, desde que o sentira pela primeira vez. Os braços dele estavam em sua cintura e apertavam-na com força contra ele.

Daryl sabia que aquilo não estava certo. Ela tinha 16 anos, era irritante, era descuidada e apenas iria atrasá-lo, mas não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Desde que a salvara, desde que a vira com as mãos presas para trás e o pescoço esticado tentando sustentar o próprio peso. Não desde que os olhos dela se abriram e o observaram por um mero segundo. O certo seria afastá-la e seguir sozinho, deixá-la com os outros, ficar separado como sempre fazia, mas já não conseguia. Preocupava-se com ela, mesmo que não pudesse.

"Daryl, Tobe."

Rick os chamou e viu-os se separando do abraço sem se olharem. Para ele, aquilo não era certo, afinal pelo que sabia Daryl tinha 12 anos a mais que October, e isso era contra a lei. Porém, assim que esse pensamento passou por sua mente, Rick percebeu que aquele já não era o mesmo mundo. As pessoas morriam e voltavam, nada mais funcionava e eles viviam como podiam, sobrevivendo. Viu quando eles se aproximaram, sangue escorria pelas costelas de October.

"Está ferida?" Viu-a balançar a cabeça negativamente. "Vamos procurar um lugar cercado e passar o dia. Amanhã começamos a procurar um novo lugar para ficar."

Todos assentiram sem questionar e ao longe eles ouviram pássaros cantando. Olharam para cima, as cores do céu estavam fortes. E mesmo que o sol estivesse subindo, o vento frio da madrugada ainda estava presente. Ouviram os pássaros cantando, alegres pois o sol estava chegando, dando sua glória. Rick voltou seus olhos verdes para o carro onde Lori conversava e fazia carinho em Carl. Ele deveria agradecer a Deus por ainda ter sua família.

"Vamos."

Se separaram, cada um indo para seus carros. Glenn viu pela janela que October voltava para a moto com Daryl, e que ambos estavam de cabeça baixa, algo estava acontecendo. Assim que Dale subiu no trailer, Glenn sentou-se no banco do passageiro e o questionou sobre o que fariam.

"Vamos procurar um lugar para ficar hoje e amanhã começaremos a busca por um lugar seguro." Dale ligou o trailer e esperou pela moto e pelo carro de Rick passarem por ele, seguindo-os. Voltou sua atenção para Glenn, que parecia pensativo. "Ela está bem, Glenn."

"Ela e Daryl... ela gosta dele..."

"E ele dela." Dale completou, vendo Glenn olhá-lo incerto da afirmação. "Oh rapaz, ele gosta. Quando foi que viu Daryl abraçar alguém?"

* * *

Acharam duas pequenas cabanas na orla da estrada e colocaram os carros atrás delas. Os homens entraram nas cabanas, procurando por errantes, mas nada encontraram. Após assegurarem que o local era seguro, começaram a se instalar. Cada uma das cabanas tinha apenas um quarto, uma sala junto com a cozinha e um pequeno banheiro. Glenn viu quando October ficou sozinha pegando as bolsas dela no carro de Lori e se aproximou.

"Tobe?" Viu-a olhá-lo com um leve sorriso. Puxou os cabelos dela de forma brincalhona e a viu sorrir mais abertamente. "Está bem?"

"Melhor. E você?"

Assentiu e ajudou-a com as malas. Jogou sua própria mochila no ombro e seguiu para dento da segunda cabana, apontando com a cabeça para Maggie, que seguiu-o com a mochila dela. Colocaram as coisas no canto da sala/cozinha e viram que aquele local não era habitado há muito tempo. Muita poeira e folhas se acumulavam em todas as direções e superfícies.

"Será que encontramos uma vassoura?" Maggie disse e saiu para ver se encontrava uma. Glenn aproveitou que ficou sozinha com Tobe e puxou-a pelo braço, fazendo-a se virar.

"Está com ele?"

A pergunta soou estranha para Tobe. Ela não tinha ideia do que poderia ser estar com Daryl, por mais que quisesse responder para Glenn.

"Creio que seria melhor perguntar para ele."

"Gosto da minha cabeça no lugar."

Ambos riram e Glenn ouviu passos atrás de si, virou-se e viu que Daryl entrava pela porta com sua mochila e o arco no ombro, jogando-os em um canto. Evitou olhá-lo, mas percebera que ele olhara fixamente October por alguns segundos antes de sair. Olhou-a, vendo-a ficar com a pele clara do rosto, avermelhada. Sorriu. Não precisava perguntar, a resposta estava bem ali.

* * *

_continua..._


	8. Capítulo 7

**N.A.: **_Hey, chegamos ao final do mês e cá está a att da fic! *-* _

_Gente, vocês estão assistindo o seriado? Estão lendo os quadrinhos? Me contem... ;D_

_Agradecendo: **Cora e Lala**, vocês fazem meus dias com os comentários Obrigada!_

_Pessoas que colocaram a fic no **alerta/favorito**, mas ainda não comentaram... por favor, comentem, é tão bom saber o que vocês pensam!_

_**Miih **betou, obrigada, gata!  
_

_Boa Leitura, povo!_

******Quase nada aqui me pertence, apenas as situações que escrevo. Não ganho nada com essa fanfic, apenas comentários lindos e leitores maravilhosos.**_  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Fizeram uma fogueira atrás da casa, os carros formando um círculo com a casa, protegendo-os. Não havia conversa ao redor da fogueira, eles apenas estavam jantando e se aquecendo. Durante todo o dia ele tinham se encarregado de limpar as cabanas, enquanto Daryl e Rick foram caçar.

Rick não havia ajudado muito, aquela realmente não era sua área, mas sabia que Daryl estaria cansado, e não seria justo caçar para dez pessoas sozinho. Quando voltaram para as cabanas o sol já estava alto, e as mulheres já tinham feito quase tudo, enquanto Hershel, Dale e Glenn ajudavam na proteção e nas barricadas que fizeram nas portas da frente.

Quando Daryl entrou na cabana que havia deixado suas coisas, encontrara October arrumando um canto no quarto para ela, e notou que suas coisas já não estavam onde havia deixado. Aproximou-se dela irritado.

"Posso saber que merda você fez com as minhas coisas?"

Tobe olhou-o com a sobrancelha levantada e afastou-se um passo para o lado, mostrando que tinha deixado as coisas dele ao lado das dela. E Daryl respirou fundo, passando a mão pelos cabelos e estalando a língua no céu da boca. Tinha que se lembrar que não era tão simples lidar com ela, não agora que já demonstrara algo.

"Imbecil."

Ouviu-a dizer enquanto saia do quarto, seguindo para a pia da cozinha. Viu-a pegar uma grande panela e abrir a torneira, água começou a sair, primeiro devagar, depois mais rápido. Observou o que ela fazia e então quando ela levou a panela para o banheiro, entendeu. Viu-a voltar ao quarto, pegando uma bolsa pequena e algumas peças de roupa. Daryl começou a tirar a jaqueta e os apetrechos de caça.

"Vou tomar banho."

Ela avisou e Daryl não respondeu, apenas viu-a se virar tirando a blusa de frio que vestia. Por um segundo observou as costas dela, vendo uma cicatriz aparecer pela alça da blusa, descendo e desaparecendo de sua vista. Balançou a cabeça. Não conseguia entender a força dela, a garota estava provando-se mais forte do que ele esperava.

_"Exatamente o que você merece... uma adolescente com temperamento do demônio, gostosa, briguenta e que parece saber o que fazer com um pa..."_

"Cala a boca."

Disse alto e respirou fundo. Não precisava da imagem que Merle estava criando em sua mente. E voltou a se desarmar, arrumando suas coisas ao lado das dela. Se ela mudara suas coisas de lugar, tinha um motivo. Poderia descobri-lo mais tarde.

* * *

Mirou-a se encolhendo a seu lado, o frio estava forte naquela noite, até mais que na anterior. Olhou ao redor e viu que todos os outros já estavam dormindo, alguns abraçados, se protegendo do frio. Outros tinham se camuflado com blusas, bolsas ao redor e estavam dormindo tranquilos. Respirou fundo e fechou os dedos no ombro do casaco dela, puxando-a bruscamente para si.

Viu-a olhá-lo assustada, mas aceitar a aproximação quando percebeu o que acontecia. Deixou-a ajeitar-se contra seu peito e jogou o poncho por cima deles. Sabia que não era muito, mas ao menos nenhum deles passaria frio. Viu-a sorrir e sentiu a mão dela deslizar por suas costas, abraçando-o. Encostou a cabeça na parede e olhou para baixo, vendo-a fechar os olhos.

Fechou os olhos também, mas logo em seguida os abriu, olhando novamente para baixo, sentindo a mão esquerda de Tobe correr seu peito e descansar em sua barriga. Mesmo com o escuro do cômodo, Daryl conseguiu ver os olhos sérios dela. As orbes negras brilhavam no escuro e ele sabia bem que ela conseguia ver seus olhos a fitá-la.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo a barriga dele subir e descer, e agradeceu que ele tivesse jogado o poncho por cima deles, ou não teria coragem de deixar sua mão na barriga dele daquele modo. Moveu os dedos e sentiu os dele da mão esquerda em suas costas. Agradeceu mentalmente pela blusa de frio e a camiseta terem subido e sentia os dedos dele contra sua pele nas costas. Engoliu em seco e empurrou o corpo pra cima, deixando seu rosto mais próximo do dele. Não tinha certeza se aquilo daria certo, ou se ele a mandaria ir se foder, mas tentaria.

Desceu sua mão até o cós da calça dele e sentiu-o arranhar suas costas com certa força, apesar das unhas pequenas. Sua respiração acelerou, e Tobe engoliu em seco quando viu-o semicerrar os olhos em sua direção. As iris azuis olhavam-na com certa seriedade, talvez tentando fazê-la recuar. Porém, Tobe queria aquilo, mesmo que fosse um falso senso de intimidade.

Viu quando ela aproximou o rosto do seu e passou a língua pelos lábios. Segurou com certa força a cintura dela, pele com pele. Sentia seus dedos apertando a carne dela, marcando-a, suas unhas curtas e irregulares machucando-a. Entretanto, aquilo parecia incentivá-la. Sentia a mão dela driblar sua jaqueta e sua camisa, levantando-as e pousando os dedos em sua pele, por debaixo do cós de sua calça, o cinto dificultando os movimentos.

"Que merda você está fazendo?"

Perguntou baixo, sua voz rouca. Viu que ela alternava os olhares por entre sua boca e seus olhos. Daryl já não conseguia fingir que ela não sabia a reação que causava nele, principalmente fazendo aquilo. Viu-a se aproximar mais, o rosto bem à sua frente. A mão em suas costas subindo até encontrar sua nuca, e sentiu os dedos de Tobe lhe acariciarem ali.

"Sentindo você."

A resposta baixa e sincera desceu pela garganta de Daryl, indo direto para seu membro, que já estava doendo. Sentiu a mão dela em sua calça se mover, os dedos acariciando-o. Quis empurrar a mão dela logo para onde ambos queriam que ela estivesse, mas conteve-se. Apertou com mais força a cintura dela, vendo-a fechar os olhos e abrir a boca em uma exclamação de dor sem som. Gostou daquilo.

Com a mão livre, Daryl segurou-a pela nuca, puxando o rosto dela para junto do seu. Não era carinhoso ou romântico, e ela já parecia entender isso. Também não haveria meios de conseguirem o que queriam daquele modo, ali. Muitas pessoas ao redor, e ele queria ter seu tempo com ela. Colou sua boca ao ouvido dela, sentindo o cheiro de sabonete que escapava daquela pele clara e macia.

"Não comece o que não poderá terminar."

A resposta de Tobe foi cravar as unhas na pele sensível de Daryl, fazendo-o apertar ainda mais a mão em sua cintura. Para Tobe tudo aquilo era novidade. Não conhecia rapazes como Daryl. E então lembrava-se que ele era muitos anos mais velho que ela. Engoliu em seco novamente, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço dele e o cheiro novamente de terra e cigarro. Queria descer sua mão, segurá-lo em sua palma, tê-lo a sua mercê, mas sabia que não poderiam, não ali.

Sentiu as unhas dele soltando sua pele na cintura, apenas para subir a palma friccionando a pele, e os dedos dele fechando-se logo abaixo das costelas, machucando-a novamente. October gemeu baixo contra o pescoço dele, e Daryl fechou ainda mais a mão contra a nuca dela, segurando os fios de cabelo que estavam por ali.

"Cala a boca, October."

Aquilo pareceu uma ameaça e Tobe sorriu contra o pescoço dele, abrindo a boca levemente e fechando os dentes na pele queimada de sol. Daryl pressionou o corpo dela contra o dele, sentindo que a qualquer momento morreria de dor. Aquilo estava lhe excitando e seu membro já doía há dias. Sentiu-a subir sua camisa e jaqueta, as unhas arranhando sua barriga com força, os dedos procurando devagar a fivela do cinto. Soltou os cabelos dela e segurou o punho pequeno, vendo-a lhe mirar sem entender.

"Vai fazer o que aqui? Quer platéia?"

A pergunta fez Tobe sorrir, mas Daryl continuou sério. Ele a queria, não tinha dúvidas disso, mas ali não conseguiriam nada um do outro. Viu-a balançando a cabeça e assentindo, os dedos soltando a fivela do cinto. Por um segundo Daryl afrouxou suas duas mãos no corpo dela, mas assim que fez isso, sentiu os dedos dela entrarem por debaixo do cós da calça novamente, e parando ali.

Cravou as unhas ali e com a mão na nuca dele puxou devagar seu cabelo, apenas para receber em troca as unhas dele abaixo de suas costelas e o aperto dele novamente em seu cabelo, dessa vez com mais força. Talvez fosse isso, talvez amor, romantismo, delicadeza e carinho já não fizessem mais parte desse mundo e agora só restava aquilo: sexo, violência e sangue.

Gemeu novamente, dessa vez olhando nos olhos dele e Daryl pareceu se perder. Para October o brilho que viu incendiar as iris azuis dele, foi assustador. Era algo insano e arredio, mas ao mesmo tempo primitivo e sedento. Cravou com mais força a unha na pele dele, sentindo-o cortar sua pele com a unha. Gemeu novamente e foi quando sentiu. A boca dele fez contato com a sua e October gemeu satisfeita. Era isso que queria, era isso que precisava.

* * *

_continua..._


	9. Capítulo 8

**N.A.: Romance? O que é isso?**

_Hey, cá está a att da fic!_

_Ok, quem está acompanhando os quadrinhos e a série?_

_Não, o rumo da fic não vai mudar por nada, mas é uma curiosidade minha mesmo..._

_Agradeço vocês delícias que comentam nos capítulos, adoro adoro!_

_Pessoas que colocaram a fic no **alerta/favorito**, mas ainda não comentaram... por favor, comentem, é tão bom saber o que vocês pensam!_

**_Miih_**_, lindona, betou: OBRIGADA!_

_Boa Leitura, povo!_

******Quase nada aqui me pertence, apenas as situações que escrevo. Não ganho nada com essa fanfic, apenas comentários lindos e leitores maravilhosos.**_  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Não era um beijo delicado, gentil, apaixonado, era simples e puramente desejo. Tudo aquilo que sempre diziam um para o outro, os olhos sérios, os semblantes de raiva. Deslizava a língua contra a dele, querendo mais e mais daquilo, esquecendo do mundo, querendo que todos ali pegassem fogo. Tirou a mão do cós da calça dele, impulsionando o corpo para cima e sentando em seu colo.

Olhou dentro dos olhos dele, suas duas mãos cravando as unhas nos ombros dele, enquanto as dele a seguravam pela cintura, colando-a ao corpo dele. Tobe estremecia cada vez que respirava, e sentia-o entre suas pernas. Ele estava tão excitado quanto ela, e aquilo a deixava ainda mais excitada.

Beijou-o novamente enquanto sentia-o encaixar as mãos em seu bumbum, segurando-o, puxando-a mais para cima, bem onde ambos queriam que ela estivesse. E Tobe gemeu dentro da boca de Daryl, sentindo-o cravar as unhas e os dedos em sua cintura novamente, no lado esquerdo já sangrando. Não deu a mínima, precisava daquilo, precisava senti-lo, sentir a realidade.

"Mais..."

Daryl quase gritou de frustração. Não conseguia acreditar que a tinha em cima de si e não poderia fazer nada. Balançou a cabeça e apertou-a contra si, falando baixo e com a voz rouca.

"Segura a porra do poncho nos ombros e joga as pernas na minha cintura."

Daryl levantou-se devagar e segurou Tobe com uma mão, sentindo-a colar o corpo no seu e se segurar com força. A pressão ente eles aumentando e Daryl quase não resistiu. Seguiu pelo quarto o mais silencioso possível, mas não importando-se muito se acordaria alguém, queria apenas sair dali. Precisava dela, do corpo, dos gemidos, dos gritos, dos insultos, do sorriso e de tudo que ela poderia lhe oferecer aquela noite.

Saiu da cabana e viu que Glenn fazia a vigia no alto do trailer. Quis mandar o moleque ir se ferrar quando ele olhou em sua direção com os olhos arregalados, mas apenas virou e foi com ela na direção do carro. A respiração de October estava rápida e ele a sentia estremecer.

Entendeu para onde ele estava levando-a quando saíram da casa, e riu para Glenn, que parecia espantado com o que via. Foi quando sentiu o metal gelado do carro contra suas costas e ouviu Daryl abrir a porta, jogando-a sem delicadeza alguma no banco traseiro e entrando logo após. Riu disso:

"Delicado. Muito delicado."

Daryl sorriu disso, puxando-a pelas partes de trás dos joelhos e deitando-a no banco, deitando sobre o corpo dela, entre suas pernas. Ela segurou seu rosto, olhando dentro de seus olhos. Merle se manifestou em sua mente:

_"Ahhh não deixe que ela fique te olhando, Darlina. Ela vai perceber que perdedor de merda você é e vai sair correndo do carro..."_

"O que foi?"

Tobe notou a mudança no rosto dele. Os olhos estavam escuros, desejosos, mas em um segundo tonaram-se raivosos, sérios. E ela sentiu-se triste, estava olhando um Daryl sorridente, e logo após ele já estava sério de novo. Tinha gostado do sorriso dele, era bonito, cativante e sabia que seria uma das únicas a vê-lo.

"Nada."

Suas bocas se chocaram novamente e October gemeu quando ele pressionou o quadril ao seu. Era delicioso o modo como ele movia-o, como ele sabia exatamente a pressão necessária para deixá-la com vontade e entregar um pouco do ouro, apenas um pouco. Correu suas mãos pelos ombros dele, empurrando os tecidos ali presentes e querendo que ele os tirasse logo. E não demorou para que ambos estivessem com as roupas abertas. Tobe observou Daryl semi-ajoelhado no banco e sorriu. Ele estava sem jaqueta, a camisa xadrez quase totalmente aberta e quase mostrando os ombros dele. A calça com o cinto aberto e o zíper pela metade. Mordeu o lábio, Daryl poderia ser um babaca, mas ela o achava bonito.

_"Viu, só? Ela está decidindo se dá de uma vez e vai dormir ou se te enrola mais um pouco..."_

Tentou não ouvir o que Merle dizia, e mirou seriamente October. A garota estava com a blusa de frio aberta, a camiseta de alças levantada e marcas vermelhas em forma de meia-lua apareciam do lado esquerdo. A calça estava aberta e abaixada levemente, a calcinha era branca e simples. Daryl engoliu em seco. Sabia o que fazer, de certo modo, mas Merle em sua cabeça não estava ajudando.

Abaixou-se contra o corpo dela, sentindo-a gemer e mexer o quadril para cima, de encontro ao seu, querendo a fricção de antes. Uma de suas mãos segurou-a pelo cabelo enquanto a outra escorria para dentro da calça dela, afastando o outro tecido leve e tocando-a pele com pele. O gemido que October deixou escapar pela garganta fez Daryl sorrir. Ela estava gostando, ele estava fazendo aquilo do jeito certo.

Tobe não conseguia segurar os gemidos que saiam de sua boca. Ele tinha deslizado um dedo para dentro de si, e movia a palma da mão exatamente onde ela precisava. Suas próprias mãos tinham ganhado vida e arranharam com força o pescoço dele. Ouviu-o xingar quando o machucou e achou engraçado que a reação dele fora forçar mais a mão contra si, mover aquele dedo com mais força, com mais violência.

Aproveitou que estava com as mãos livres e rapidamente escorreu uma delas para dento da calça dele, sentindo-o contra sua palma pela primeira vez. Sorriu fechando os olhos e deliciando-se com o gemido que ele dera. O carro estava ficando quente, e o barulho que a suspensão fazia quando eles se moviam a fez sorrir ainda mais.

"O que você quer de mim, garota?" Perguntou baixo e com a voz rouca, mas a resposta foi apenas ela acelerando o movimento com a mão que o segurava. "Merda."

Ela riu e Daryl sorriu, enterrando o rosto no pescoço dela, sua boca indo direto para a curva e mordendo com força, ouvindo-a gemer. Queria marcá-la, queria deixá-la toda mordida, arranhada, machucada, assim como ela parecia querer fazer com ele. Soltou-a e enroscou os dedos na calça dela, puxando-a para baixo, levando a calcinha também. Tinha que tê-la, tinha que ser agora.

Puxou com força o jeans das pernas dela, arrancando e possivelmente machucando-a. Ela gemeu e empurrou o tecido de sua calça para baixo, até o meio de suas coxas, empurrando a boxer que usava também. Era isso, era aquele momento e pronto. Não queria mais nada, queria apenas sexo, violência, sangue, gemidos. Ela queria o mesmo, conseguia ver naqueles olhos negros e dilatados.

Suas costas descolaram do banco quando ele entrou com força em si, sem deixá-la respirar. Seu gemido e a força com que fechou as pernas na cintura dele indicaram que ele poderia continuar, e Tobe sentiu Daryl bater o quadril contra o seu com força. Suas mãos seguraram os cabelos dele, puxando-os. Doía. E doía ainda mais as unhas dele em sua cintura novamente, a mão que segurava seu seio direito apertava-o a ponto de machucá-lo também.

Porém, era o que ela queria. Tobe queria se desligar daquele mundo nojento, queria sentir Daryl dentro de seu corpo, levando-a a loucura. Gemeu, puxou o rosto dele contra o seu, beijando-o. As estocadas dele, fortes, secas, violentas, nada mais diziam a não ser que aquele era ele, aquele era Daryl: seco, forte, violento, sem amor e sem carinho. E ela gostava.

Xingou e gemeu quando os dentes dela cortaram a pele de seu lábio inferior, mas não ligou para isso. Estocou fundo, machucando-a, ouvindo-a gemer alto, arqueando contra si. E então ela abriu os olhos, observando-o. O sorriso que se espalhou pelos lábios manchados de vermelho dela, o fizeram tremer: sincero. Aquele fora um sorriso sincero, e Daryl gostara de ver aquilo.

"Daryl, eu... vou..."

Não conseguiu não sorrir da careta que ela fizera não querendo gozar. Deitou seu corpo sobre o dela, seu sangue pingou outra vez no queixo dela, enquanto forçou-se ainda mais para dentro dela, ajeitando as pernas dela em sua cintura, indo mais fundo. E sentiu-a apertá-lo dento dela, vindo com força e Daryl não conseguiu resistir. Enterrou a cabeça no pescoço dela, mordendo novamente a curva de pele clara marcada e com vergões, arrancando um gemido de dor e satisfação dela. Estocou mais duas vezes, sentindo seu próprio prazer chegando e derramou-se dentro dela, o nome dela deslizando por sua boca machucada.

"Porra... October..."

Todos os seus membros estavam moles e Tobe sorria de olhos fechados. Sabia que em pouco tempo ele surtaria e iria querer voltar para dentro da cabana, dizendo que aquilo fora só aquilo, que nada disso poderia acontecer novamente, que ela tinha 16 anos. Não ligou. Aquele era seu momento. Mesmo com apenas 16, October já havia experimentado um pouco da vida, e não conseguira pensar em sexo após o que tinha lhe acontecido... mas havia algo em Daryl Dixon que a tinha deixado intrigada.

Ouviu o barulho de travas no carro e abriu os olhos, vendo e sentindo Daryl se mover. Observou que ele fechara as portas do carro por dentro, puxando o poncho e os cobrindo. Levantou uma sobrancelha:

"Cala a boca e dorme, October. Trabalhei demais para ouvir suas merdas agora."

Riu disso, sentindo-o voltar a cabeça para a curva de seu pescoço, apenas deixando-a esticar as pernas. Por um momento ela não soube o que fazer, mas então correu as mãos pelos cabelos dele, acariciando-os e fechando os olhos. Sabia que na manhã seguinte ele estaria diferente, distante, querendo mesmo que ela se fodesse, mas naquele momento estava ótimo como estava. Ela queria a falsa sensação de intimidade, e conseguira.

* * *

_continua..._


	10. Capítulo 9

**N.A.:** _Bom, acredito que após aquele lindo capítulo vocês querem saber como nosso Daryl vai reagir, né?! Bem, aí está... ele do jeito que imagino que seria... _

_Obrigada as pessoas que comentaram, vocês são umas lindas. Bem vindas, as novas pessoas. Povo lindo que coloca no favorito/alerta, please, comentem, não dá pra saber se estão gostando ou se vão abandonar a fic se vocês não falarem nada._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Recostou-se na cadeira e observou o pequeno aro de luz surgindo no horizonte. Gleen sorriu e mirou-o por minutos. Eram raros momentos como aquele que faziam o dia voltar a ser normal, ao menos naqueles minutos. Naqueles raros minutos em que não ter a mente invadida pela fome, sede, medo, raiva, desespero, desesperança. Odiava que o mundo tivesse afundado, mas estava agradecido ou não teria conhecido Maggie. Sorriu.

Ouviu um barulho a sua direita e olhou para a porta da cabana, mas não era aquela porta que estava se abrindo. Viu quando October desceu do carro, uma das mãos tampando o rosto, evitando a luz ainda que fraca do sol, entrar em seus olhos. Viu-a sorrir e vir em sua direção, subindo pela traseira do trailer. Olhou-a sorrindo e sorriu também.

"Dia."

"Bom dia, Tobe."

"Ficou aí a noite toda?" Gleen sorriu constrangido. Não que tivesse ouvido ou visto algo, mas sabia o que havia acontecido; ao menos achava. Viu-a se sentar a seu lado no teto do trailer, olhando o sol também. "Já ele levanta com aquele humor de princesa da Disney e vou adorar os grunhidos o resto do dia."

Gleen riu disso. Ele bem sabia como o humor de Daryl era, e tinha certeza que fosse o que fosse o que tivesse acontecido na noite passada ele não saberia lidar com aquilo. Olhou para Tobe, vendo que as marcas no pescoço dela tinham praticamente desaparecido; porém, viu do lado esquerdo sangue seco. Balançou a cabeça e voltou a mirar o sol, não entendendo o que eles tinham. Era algo destrutivo, e por mais que eles pudessem ficar juntos, Daryl não era o tipo de homem que saberia cuidar de uma garota como Tobe. Respirou fundo balançando a cabeça novamente e querendo café e cama.

* * *

Abriu os olhos e fechou-os novamente. Um gosto estranho e metálico na boca, olhou para os lados lembrando-se que estava dentro do carro. Virou-se no banco e sabia que ela já não estava ali dentro, tinha espaço demais no banco para que ela ainda estivesse ali dentro com ele, mesmo que espremida. Respirou fundo, o corpo começando a doer.

_"Muito bem, agora vá lá e seja um perfeito viadinho carinhoso, assim ela te mete o pé mais rápido."_

Daryl sentou-se e observou atentamente o lado de fora do carro, Merle ainda rindo em sua mente. Viu que Gleen ainda estava no trailer, mas viu que October estava junto. Passou o mão pelo rosto, não querendo lidar com aquilo naquele momento. Na verdade, não queria lidar com aquilo de modo algum. Eles transaram e pronto, era aquilo. Não tinha que dar satisfações, carinhos ou outra coisa. Apenas era aquilo e pronto.

Porém, antes mesmo de arrumar as roupas no corpo e sair do carro, Daryl sabia que não era. Conseguia ver os olhos dela para ele, conseguia ver o sorriso sincero da noite passada e como ela dormira bem e rápido com ele junto. Bateu a mão no banco dianteiro com força, o barulho seco dentro do carro. Não poderia fazer aquilo. Não sabia fazer aquilo.

Respirou fundo, arrumou a roupa de qualquer jeito no corpo e abriu a porta, saindo para o chão de terra batida. Não olhou para cima, apenas seguiu para dentro da cabana, pouco importando-se se ela acharia aquilo certo. Pegou seu arco, suas coisas de caça e saiu novamente, seguindo para a Floresta. Caçaria, era o que precisava. Silêncio, paz e ficar sozinho para saber o tamanho da merda que tinha feito.

* * *

"Eu tinha razão." Tobe disse sorrindo quando viu Daryl sair do carro e seguir direto para a cabana. Ela sabia que ele não saberia lidar com o que tinha acontecido entre eles e que ele voltaria a se comportar como antes. "Humor de princesa da Disney on."

Gleen riu e viu-o sair da cabana com as coisas de caça. Sabia que mesmo com ele afastado, quando voltasse, eles entrariam em guerra. Levantou-se e esticou o corpo.

"Boa sorte com aquele humor quando ele voltar."

October sorriu e levantou-se também. Queria tomar um rápido banho e começar as tarefas do dia. Ajudando todo mundo sua mente se manteria ocupada e ela não pensaria em Daryl e em como os olhos dele estavam diferentes na noite passada. Em como ele parecia outra pessoa.

"Obrigada, acredito que se ele falar comigo, vou precisar."

Desceram do trailer assim que viram que Dale e os outros saiam das cabanas. Todos desejaram bom dia para eles, e as arrumações do dia começaram. Quem olhasse assim poderia confundir um dia normal de uma pequena comunidade. Mas quem olhasse dentro dos olhos de cada um veria o medo de não sobreviverem mais um dia.

* * *

Rick aproximou-se de Tobe após algumas horas acordados e a viu sorrir abertamente, de algum modo sabia que aquele sorriso tinha algo haver com Daryl. Não quis pensar neles juntos, aquilo ainda lhe incomodava um pouco. Lhe desejou bom dia e pediu se poderiam conversar em particular. Não queria ter que pedir para ela aquilo, mas não via outra alternativa.

"Sei que seria pedir para se arriscar, mas preciso de pessoas que saibam usar bem uma arma. Qualquer uma."

Tobe sorriu e assentiu, mesmo sem saber sobre o que Rick estava falando. Ele estava confiando nela, e Tobe gostara disso.

"Precisamos de comida e..."

"Ok, só vou pegar um casaco e minha faca e podemos sair."

Ela não o deixou terminar, nunca diria não em ajudar o grupo que salvara sua vida. Nunca diria não para as pessoas que eram agora seus únicos amigos e família. Virou-se e já estava seguindo para a cabana pegar suas coisas quando sentiu Rick segurar seu punho direito com força, impedindo-a de continuar. Olhou-o nos olhos verdes seriamente, esperando que ele falasse algo.

"Obrigado."

Tobe apenas sorriu e voltou o passo que havia dado, abraçando-o fortemente, ela é que tinha que agradecer. E muito. E talvez aquele abraço mostrasse isso.

* * *

Sorriu como a muito não sorria. Estavam vigiando e esperando por qualquer movimento ou som, mas parecia que ali não havia ninguém. Não havia ninguém vivo ou morto. Olhou para Tobe e viu-a sorrir também. Gleen estava tão feliz, eles acharam um lugar onde poderia ficar. Aquela pequena vila parecia ser perfeita para que começassem a montar uma nova vida.

Já estavam olhando as casas e lojas, vendo que tinham sido saqueadas, mas que ainda restavam muitas coisas. Comida, roupas, segurança. Tudo que precisavam para que pudessem ficar ali por muito tempo. Pelo tempo que precisassem.

"Acha que podemos nos mudar para cá?"

Rick deu de ombros e entrou em outra pequena loja, vendo sangue nas paredes, mas apenas isso, nenhum morto ou vivo. Voltou para o lado de fora e andou para perto de Tobe e Gleen, ambos sorriam e conversavam baixo.

"Vamos ainda fazer algumas rondas, verificar algumas dessas casas com quintais, mas..." Parou olhando em volta, tentando ele mesmo não sorrir e lhes dar esperança. "Mas acho que podemos ficar aqui."

Tobe abraçou Gleen de felicidade e após abraçou Rick, que ficou sem jeito. Eles estavam começando a ter novamente esperança, e por um lado era exatamente o que precisavam. Voltaram para o carro e Gleen não parava de falar sobre como eles poderia cercar um conjunto de casas e lojas com os carros e barricarem outros lugares, formando uma pequena fortificação. Não viam a hora de voltarem e contarem as novidades. Aquele lugar lhes daria nova vida. Uma vida de verdade.

* * *

_continua..._


	11. Capítulo 10

**N.A.:** _Gente, essa fic é a minha felicidade, mesmo sendo a que menos tem reviews. Adoro demais e escrevo mais é pra quem gosta e comenta! Então obrigadinha: **Kah, Cora e Ludq**, vocês são umas lindas! _

**_Miih_**_, beta linda, obrigada!_

_Boa Leitura!_

**Nenhuma das personagens me pertence, apenas o plot. Agradeço AMC por criar/recriar personagens tão deliciosos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

A felicidade e expectativa era geral, todos esperavam por um local onde pudessem viver bem, na medida do possível, tentando resgatar o pouco senso do comum que tinham. Após a chegada de Rick, Gleen e Tobe com a novidade, todos ficaram perplexos, felizes e com medo. Era algo natural com o desconhecido novamente. Porém, eles já estavam planejando. Já diziam como queriam fortificar, como fariam com a comida, água, acomodações. Rick ajudava com poucas ideias, sua mente sempre correndo de encontro ao que acontecia em sua família. A pequena criança que viria, o mundo como estava, a salvação daquilo. Rick não pedira para ser o líder, mas sabia que todos confiavam suas vidas a ele, e ele tinha que lhes fazer jus.

Tobe e Gleen conversavam enquanto arrumavam todas as coisas de caça e limpeza de mantimentos, formulavam ideias de barricadas, de avisos e armadilhas. Ela lembrava-o sobre não apenas ter isso para os errantes, mas também para as pessoas. Por um segundo Gleen distraiu-se com Maggie, olhando-a enquanto ela passava carregando mochilas, e Tobe distraiu-se com lembranças do passado, o medo gelando suas veias. E foi então que um alto barulho correu a parte de fora das cabanas e um grito baixo chamou a atenção de todos.

Hershel e Rick correram na direção do grito e Lori chegou logo após, os outros ainda demorando um pouco mais por estarem dentro das cabanas. Gleen estava ajoelhado na terra e segurava com força a parte cortada e sangrenta do ombro de October.

"Foi minha culpa." Ele disse várias vezes quando Hershel perguntou o que havia acontecido. Carol correu para dentro da cabana e voltou com muitos panos e uma vasilha de água fria. Hershel soltou o braço de Tobe das mãos do garoto, que afastou-se apenas um passo, ainda resmungando que era sua culpa. Tobe travou o maxilar e reclamou de dor, sabendo que não era um grande corte, mas que era um atraso.

"Apenas um corte, mas está fundo o suficiente para deixá-la de molho." Hershel disse, sabendo que a morena não iria gostar daquilo. Sorriu levemente enquanto limpava o sangue que ainda saia e pressionou a ferida com um pano limpo e água.

Todos viraram-se quando a vegetação próxima se moveu estalando e prepararam-se para atacar o que estava saindo dali, atraído pelo grito, mas era Daryl que vinha correndo e arrastando algo.

"Mas que merda foi essa? Quem gritou?"

Daryl soltou o arco no chão, preparando sua faca para atacar algo ou alguém, mas viu que todos eles estavam reunidos em um canto onde limparam a comida da última refeição. Hershel segurava um pano coberto de sangue e Tobe estava olhando para o ferimento. Por um segundo seu coração acelerou ainda mais ao ver o sangue e imaginar que ela havia sido mordida. Porém, viu ao lado dela no chão e com um pouco de sangue uma pá. Entendeu o que acontecia e abaixou a faca, guardando-a. Aproximou-se agarrando a caça do dia e seu arco do chão.

As atenções voltaram para Tobe, que observava Daryl. Ele a olhava, mas ela não sabia o que aquele olhar significava. Não sabia se ele estava com raiva ou se ele apenas estava preocupado. Ou se não dava a mínima pra ela estar machucada. Tobe se irritou, aquilo era simplesmente desconcertante. Apesar de saber do temperamento e gênio dele, queria qualquer luz sobre o que tinha acontecido. Ela sabia dos sentimentos dela, sabia que por ela, eles poderiam tentar algo. Mas nunca poderia decifrar o que se passava dentro da cabeça dele, nunca conseguiria entender o que tudo aquilo significava.

Daryl evitou continuar olhando-a, deixando o animal abatido perto da porta da cabana, o arco ao lado. Virou-se, Merle rindo dentro de sua cabeça, mas era um riso diferente, um riso de cumplicidade, como se entendesse que ele queria vê-la, saber se ela estava bem. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça suja de terra e lama, aproximando-se do grupo, sem saber o que fazer.

Rick analisou-o todo esse tempo, apenas observando o modo como ele olhava para a garota, vendo-a olhá-lo em retorno, uma expectativa brilhando nos olhos. Não sabia o que mais o incomodava, o fato de Daryl finalmente parecer ter emoções para alguém além dele mesmo, Merle e Sophia, ou se pelo fato de October ser apenas uma adolescente e estar tão envolvida com Daryl, que tinha o dobro da idade dela. Balançou a cabeça, precisava conversar com Dixon sobre isso.

"O sangue vai parar de sair em alguns minutos, mas vai precisar de alguns pontos. Precaução. E descanso. Esse ombro precisa de sossego para voltar ao normal." Hershel disse segurando o braço que ela já tentava movimentar. "October, precisa ficar quieta."

"Quanto tempo?"

"Alguns dias, uma semana talvez." O veterinário viu o desagrado no rosto dela e sorriu. "Sabe que poderá ajudar apenas nas coisas leves." Levantou-se, ajudando-a a se levantar também. "Vamos dar os pontos lá dentro. Preciso de algumas coisas."

Carol e Gleen ajudaram Hershel enquanto ele dava os pontos em Tobe, enquanto os outros voltaram ao que faziam. Rick viu que Daryl parara na porta da cabana, desajeitado, sem saber o que fazer consigo mesmo, apenas observando enquanto Hershel cuidava da adolescente. Achou que esse seria o momento perfeito para a conversa.

"Dixon, podemos conversar."

Daryl olhou por cima do próprio ombro e viu Rick sério. Algo estava acontecendo. Olhou uma última vez para October sentada próxima a pia da cabana, reclamando de dor. Seus olhos se encontraram e ele virou-se, afastando-se da porta e segundo para perto dos carros com Rick. O Xerife estava mais sério do que de costume, cruzou os braços e esperou que ele falasse.

"Encontramos uma vila próxima, vamos para lá. Conseguiremos barricar e fortificar com algum esforço, mas é um local seguro." Daryl quase sorriu. Por um momento, pensou em realmente abraçar o homem à sua frente, mas ainda havia algo no rosto sério e sincero que estava para ser dito. "Você dormiu com October?"

A pergunta não pegou Daryl totalmente desprevenido. Ele já esperava por algum tipo de interrogatório, apenas não esperava que o Xerife fosse fazê-lo de forma tão direta. Mudou o peso do corpo de uma perna para outra e ficou em silêncio. Aquilo não dizia respeito a mais ninguém.

"Não vou prendê-lo ou dizer para ficar longe dela... acredito que você sabe bem o que faz." Viu o homem a sua frente passar a mão pelos cabelos curtos. "Apenas... ela tem metade da sua idade, uma adolescente, você não pode..." Parou a frase. Nem ele mesmo parecia saber o que queria dizer. "Não pode simplesmente dormir com ela e..."

"Escuta essa, Rick." Daryl disse cortando-o. "O que faço, é meu problema. _Ela_ é meu problema." Aproximou-se um milímetro de Rick, olhando-o dentro dos olhos. "Não enfie seu nariz no que não lhe diz respeito."

Passou por ele sem importando-se se ele tinha algo a dizer. Queria saber como ela estava, e o que eles fizeram ou não, era problema deles. Ninguém iria se intrometer. Sentiu como se Merle desse leves tapinhas em suas costas, felicitando-o.

* * *

Já havia chegado na vila há horas, os homens fortificavam o máximo que conseguiam, decidindo que pelo avançado da hora, já era quase de tarde o sol se esconderia em pouco tempo, que deveriam ficar em uma só casa. Decidiram por uma central, térrea, as mulheres trataram de arrumá-la o máximo que conseguiam, e Tobe sentia-se uma inútil apenas passando algumas coisas com a mão esquerda.

O ombro estava latejando, e sangrara um pouco após o almoço, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Sentou-se em um banco próximo a onde os homens arrumavam os carros, observando-os. Daryl olhava-a as vezes, mas ainda não viera ter com ela. Era como se por um motivo ainda maior que o da noite passada, ele a estivesse evitando. Respirou fundo e evitou pensar que ele não a queria por perto. Era como se aquilo não fosse real, mas ao mesmo tempo ela sabia que poderia, e que talvez fosse exatamente o que ele queria.

Quando eles haviam terminado de arrumar tudo, começaram a conversar sobre a comida, como seria a próxima refeição. Daryl decidiu que esse seria o momento perfeito para aproximar-se de October. Viu-a sentada no banco próximo de onde estavam e começou a andar naquela direção. Ela sorriu fracamente para si, mas antes mesmo que tivesse dado seis passos naquela direção, um barulho baixo chamou sua atenção. Olhou para a direita, de onde o barulho vinha. Era um motor de carro e isso o preocupou muito. Correu na direção da barricada de carros que fizeram e viu que um carro aproximava-se, primeiro rápido, mas então, ao vê-lo, foi diminuindo a velocidade.

October andou rapidamente naquela direção, ficando totalmente exposta a quem estava no veículo estranho. Tentou ver quem estava dirigindo, tentando observar seu rosto, mas a luz do sol já era fraca, e não conseguiu ver quem estava dentro, ou quantos pessoas. Viu que Daryl observava o carro atentamente, assim como Hershel e Gleen. Então, o carro acelerou novamente, cantando pneu e girando 180 graus, voltando rapidamente na direção que viera.

* * *

"Conseguiu ver alguma coisa?" O motorista do carro perguntou para o passageiro, que segurava a arma no colo, o dedo no gatilho.

"Sim. Aquela vaquinha que penduramos está bem viva." Sua voz era baixa, mas séria.

O motorista sorriu abertamente. Teriam que pegar seu brinquedo de volta.

* * *

**Miih:** IHNSIUFBEIUF\IPBFUBIERBYURBFUFBUJBNRFJKD que emoção essa ultima frase.


	12. Capítulo 11

**N.A.:** _Último dia do mês e cá estou eu com atts, suas lindas!_

_Ahhhh eu adoro ler as reviews de vocês, me anima. E essa fic está seguindo para o final, amores, mais alguns capítulos e tudo acaba... será quem bem ou não?_

_Agradecendo: **Ludq, Kah e Cora**, vocês são fofas, e espero que o capítulo esteja bom demais!_

**_Miih,_**_ obrigada pela betagem!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Já estava há duas horas sentada naquela sala da casa do outro lado da rua de onde haviam escolhido passar a noite que se aproximava. Parecia incrível como as coisas andavam para frente, mas ao olhar, estava no mesmo lugar. Queria poder ajudar no que precisava, mas a dor em seu braço não deixava, e o corte sangrava com alguns movimentos. E Hershell parecia um falcão, vigiando-a a cada movimento.

Passou os dedos pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás, pensando em Daryl. Na forma como nem ele mesmo sabia lidar com as coisas que estavam acontecendo. Ele parecia que ao mesmo tempo queria-a por perto, e logo após, já não. Como ele a tocara de forma possessiva, mas que os olhos pareciam estar longe em alguns momentos. Não sabia o que queria dele, de verdade. Talvez precisasse apenas da afirmação de que não fora apenas uma transa qualquer de um caipira em um apocalipse zumbi.

Não, não conseguia se deixar levar por esse pensamento. Tinha apenas dezesseis anos, não tinha pretensão nenhuma de casamento, nem ao menos lembrava-se de já ter pensado nisso antes de tudo aquilo. Mas agora, após conhecer Daryl, após sentir tudo que já sentira por ele, fosse bom ou não, já não tinha certeza se não queria aquela tão estranha coisa chamada relacionamento. Se não queria alguém a seu lado quando tudo começasse a desmoronar outra vez.

Ouviu som de passos na pequena varanda da frente da casa, observou pela janela com os vidros fechados e sujos quem era. Sorriu. Era óbvio que ele a seguiria. Aparentemente, ele conseguia sentir seu cheiro, porque onde estivesse, ele lhe achava. E sorriu ainda mais disso. Se se perdesse, se precisasse de socorro, sempre poderia contar com ele. Ele tinha seu cheiro e lhe encontraria, como um bom parceiro que ela tinha certeza que ele era.

* * *

Daryl a tinha visto entrar ali há horas, e quando terminou de conversar com os outros homens sobre rondas, as proteções e previsões de comida para aquela noite, seguiu para aquela casa. Sentia os olhos do Xerife queimando em suas costas, e queria de verdade que ele tentasse falar algo. Daryl era um homem quase sem paciência alguma, e aquele Xerife estava começando a testá-la.

Abriu a porta e viu-a sentada em um sofá velho, a sala era ampla e alguns móveis estavam revirados, indicando luta.

"Verificou a casa?"

Ela assentiu. Daryl fechou a porta atrás de si, vendo pela luz do fim do dia que entrava pela janela suja, que a poeira rodopiava no ar, a sujeira colava-se aos móveis, e ela destoava de tudo aquilo. Ela não parecia pertencer aquela situação, ela não parecia saber o quão perigoso tudo ali era, inclusive ele. Porém, sabia que ela sabia. Sabia que ela entendia o perigo. Sabia que ela o entendia. Só não conseguia ainda entender como.

"Conseguiu um belo machucado aí."

Merle riu em sua mente, achando engraçado como Daryl queria começar uma conversa e então iniciava com aquilo. Aproximou-se, sentando-se do lado oposto do sofá, mas de frente para ela.

"Uma cicatriz a mais pra minha coleção."

Ela riu baixo e Daryl soube que gostava de vê-la rir. Era como se algo dentro de si não suportasse vê-la sorrindo, como se machucasse, e a dor era tudo que gostava com ela.

"Vou montar a primeira e última guarda. Vai acompanhar?"

Ela o olhou. Tobe ficou um pouco sem reação. Daryl era direto, não podia negar ou reclamar disso. Quando ele se decidia sobre o que queria, era direto. Mas ali ele parecia um rapaz assustado tentando parecer forte. Observou-o atentamente. Ele estava sentado com as costas apoiadas no braço sujo e empoeirado do sofá. Uma mão estava solta na perna que apoiava no chão, a outra com o braço apoiado no encosto do sofá, os dedos percorrendo seu queixo.

A perna que estava no sofá esticando o jeans que ele usava, e Tobe sabia que por debaixo do tecido sujo existiam pernas torneadas e levemente bronzeadas. Que tinham pernas que conseguiriam correr por quilômetros, montar por horas, pilotar por dias. Respirou fundo. Era difícil se concentrar com aquelas distrações.

"Está me chamando para fazer a ronda com você ou está me dizendo que fará as rondas e quer que eu apareça para lhe fazer companhia?"

Por um segundo viu o rosto dele vacilar como sem saber o que responder. Mas então ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos curtos e o rosto sério deixou transparecer certo divertimento.

"O que acha?"

Tobe aproximou-se dele no sofá, olhando-o firmemente nos olhos.

"Acho que eu estou sentindo demais e você de menos." Ele ficou sério novamente e estalou a língua no céu da boca. Tobe resolveu continuar antes que perdesse a coragem de vez. "Acho que desde o começo eu soube que queria transar com você, mas... não pretendia sentir nada. Mas a vida já é uma merda e a minha piorou um pouco."

Viu-o remexer-se desconfortável. Sabia que ele não ajoelharia naquele tapete sujo e lhe faria declarações, estava mais para que se ele fosse se declarar, um rosnado saísse de sua boca e ele a tivesse ali no sofá. Balançou a cabeça e respirou fundo, continuando antes que ele falasse algo.

"Bom, acho que é isso que eu acho, Dixon. Acho que é exatamente isso. Eu gosto... de você. E foda-se se você acha idiota, não tô querendo sua opinião, só estou falando."

Daryl mirou-a sério. Ela falava e falava, e ele apenas queria conseguir falar o mesmo para ela. Entretanto, as palavras travavam em sua garganta. Passou a língua pelos lábios, vendo-a seguir tal movimento com os olhos. Aquilo o deixou excitado.

"Para alguém que fala tanto, você fala merda demais, October." Aproximou-se, puxando-a também em sua direção, vendo-a vir sem resistência alguma. "Gosto de você... e cale a boca."

Beijou-a sem deixá-la responder aquilo. Não precisava de provocações ou respostas para o que tinha dito. Ela já havia falado, ele também, era hora de ficarem quietos. Beijou-a com mais força, colando seus corpos. E ao se levantar e empurrá-la na direção da porta de um quarto, que vira ao fim da sala, ela sorriu. Aquele sorriso que o machucava e ele gostava.

Merle dizia algo em sua cabeça, mas já não conseguia prestar atenção, Tobe estava novamente nublando sua mente.

Chegaram ao quarto e ela virou-se, jogando os braços em seu pescoço, beijando-o com força, sentindo todo seu corpo. Para Daryl aquele corpo era pequeno demais, e aquilo apenas o fazia se sentir ainda mais excitado. Lembrou-se de como foi estar dentro dela, beijando-a, sentindo-a, ouvindo-a e agora parecia que aquilo não era nada com o que estava por vir.

Sentiu os dedos dela a abrirem sua camisa, correndo pele contra pele, e a boca dela estava faminta pela sua. Sorriu enquanto descia o pescoço dela com mordidas, lambidas, chupões. Ela tinha um gosto agridoce que lhe deixou ainda mais excitado. Parecia que ela respirar já era o suficiente para isso, qualquer adicional lhe matava lentamente.

Apertou-a contra si, vendo-a remexer-se, tentando ter mais contato. Puxou o cós da camiseta dela, vendo-a levantar os braços, deixando que tirasse a camiseta que vestia. Viu o sutiã de rendas claras que ela usava, soltou-o e retirou do corpo dela. Viu o ombro cortado começar a sangrar, tingindo a bandagem, mas ela não lhe deixou dizer nada. A pequena mão fez contato com a frente de suas calças, apertando-o por cima do jeans e Daryl inclinou-se para frente respirando com dificuldade.

Essa era October, desesperada, sedenta, exigente. Sorriu enquanto beijava-a, empurrando-a na direção da cama, caindo por cima dela em um barulho abafado e levantando um nuvem leve de poeira. Levantou-se nos braços, olhando-a e sorrindo ainda mais ao vê-la sorrir. Os cabelos espalhavam-se no lençol encardido e ela parecia bonita no meio daquele caos.

Virou-o, fazendo-o bater as costas no colchão velho, que rangeu. Sentou-se sobre o colo dele e abriu sua calça com facilidade, sentindo o sangue escorrer de seu ferimento no ombro. Não ligava, não naquele momento. Queria estar com Daryl, era a única coisa que pensava no momento. Queria todo ele, queria os pensamentos e o corpo focados apenas em si. E retirou sua própria calça, vendo-o olhá-la sedento. E foi fácil. Após a primeira investida com ele dentro de seu corpo, foi simples.

Gemeu, primeiro baixo, logo após mais alto, olhando-o de cima, vendo-o fitá-la como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez. E talvez estivesse. As mãos dele corriam seu corpo, tocavam seus seios e Daryl gemia baixo, rouco, fechando os olhos a cada vez que o quadril dela fazia pressão para baixo. Respirou fundo, ele era bonito em sua maneira, e os braços fortes, peito definido, parecia que lhe deixavam ainda mais bonito. O rosto sério, grosseiro, deixava-o perigoso, mas October gostava ainda mais disso.

O ritmo acelerou. A cama rangia contra o chão e batia contra a velha parede, poeira se desprendia do lençol e rodopiava o ar, colando nos corpos suados na cama. October gemia o nome de Daryl a todo segundo, como um mantra, e ele a respondia. O corpo perdendo o controle. Sentiu-o lhe puxando para junto do peito dele, buscando a curva de seu pescoço. Deixou que ele a deixasse assim e então sentiu, a sensação de cair no vazio novamente. Seu corpo todo tremia enquanto ele a mordiscava na curva do pescoço, empurrando o corpo mais para cima, dando um último suspiro.

Daryl sentiu-a estremecer uma última vez e soube que poderia se soltar. Beijou e mordeu a curva do pescoço dela, movendo seu quadril apenas mais duas vezes para cima para que então explodisse. E soltou-se. Aquela sensação de estar dentro de Tobe, de tê-la, de saber que ela era sua e poder vir todo dentro dela era como se fosse dono do mundo. Segurou-a contra si até a calmaria chegar e quando soltou-a, viu que ela sentava-se devagar em seu colo, olhando-o com um sorriso bobo.

"Acredito que as coisas..."

Não conseguiu terminar sua frase, uma explosão, metal contra metal, fez-se ouvir. Tobe encolheu-se em seu colo, e Daryl se sentou, abraçando-a e tentando ver algo com a luz que morria e deixava tudo quase no escuro.

"Fique aqui, October."

Daryl tirou-a de seu colo e começou a se vestir. Começava a ter uma ideia do que estava acontecendo.

* * *

_continua..._


	13. Capítulo 12

**N.A.:** _Sabe quando você tem a sensação de que as coisas vão começar a desmoronar? Pois bem, aqui elas vão mesmo... ahauhauhauaua_

_Agradecendo__: **Cora, Ludq e Kah**, adoro cada review que vocês mandam! *-*_

_Sem betagem, sorry! Tirei o máximo de erros, mas sabem como é, né?!_

_Boa Leitura!_

**Nenhuma das personagens me pertence, apenas o plot. Agradeço à AMC por passar o seriado e Kirkman por fazer os quadrinhos! **

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

O barulho realmente foi alto e todos correram para as janelas, de armas nas mãos, prontos para atacar os errantes. Mas por algum motivo Daryl sabia que ali fora eles não veriam nenhum deles, veriam apenas pessoas. As mesmas pessoas que viram antes no carro, as mesmas que fugiram deles.

Não sabia como, mas conhecia as pessoas, e se havia algo que Merle havia lhe ensinado bem, era que aquilo que eles havia feito antes fora um reconhecimento. E você só faz reconhecimento quando quer tomar algum lugar.

Glenn via fogo em uma das barricadas que estavam no canto perto das casas e a madeira começava a ser consumida. Correu para perto de Rick, dizendo-lhe qual era a situação e viu-o lhe fitando. Primeiro seus olhos correram o cômodo, achando Maggie, mas então não via Tobe, e nem mesmo Daryl. Temeu, mas sabia que onde estivessem, Daryl a defenderia.

Por alguns segundos apenas ouviam o fogo consumindo a madeira, mas então ouviam passos. Seis ou sete pessoas, não conseguia contar perfeitamente. Não eram zumbis, não, estavam rápidos demais, organizados demais. Vira então pela cortinha da janela: sombras.

Sombras armadas que parecia procurar em todos os cantos por algo. _Eles._ As pessoas do lado de fora estavam procurando por eles. Mas quem eles eram e porque estavam ali? As respostas teriam que esperar, primeiro precisava deixar seus amigos e família em segurança. Segurou a arma na mão direita e uma longa madeira já manchada de vermelho na mão esquerda. Não deixaria mais nada acontecer, não deixaria que mais ninguém se machucasse.

E o que seguiu-se passou em borrões. Foram pessoas correndo, escondendo-se, e outras abrindo o peito e indo lutar. Glenn via vermelho. Sua mente apenas pensava que poderia perder alguém e isso era inaceitável. Eles já eram poucos, já haviam perdido tantos, já havia sofrido tanto. Não, não deixaria que mais nada acontecesse.

Dois homens que os atacavam caíram, um gritando de dor e outro já morto. Um terceiro apontava a arma para todos os lados, mas falhou ao ver Rick aproximar-se, apontando a arma para sua cabeça. E então tudo caiu em um mais puro silêncio quando Rick gritou, chamando a atenção de todos, mostrando que estava com a arma na cabeça de um deles, o qual agora já acreditavam ser o chefe do bando.

Glenn viu que Tobe aproximava-se com Daryl, a noite escondendo-os nas sombras, mas ele via que ela tinha a faca na mão e Daryl o arco erguido e uma das flechas já estava cravada no peito de um dos homens. Observou atentamente Tobe que ao olhar os homens tremeu e quase não aproximou-se dele.

"Chefe?"

Um dos homens que apontava a arma para Daryl e outra para Rick, chamou o homem que estava com a arma de Rick encostada na nuca. Ele olhou-o, sorrindo ao ver quem estava ali.

"Olá, pequena."

Todos olharam para Tobe, e ela sentiu-se diminuir em questão de segundos. Parecia que o olhar daquele homem sugava todas suas forças e todos seus medos ressurgiam. Aproximou-se de Daryl, vendo que ele agora apontava o arco para o homem que falara com ela.

"Chefe?"

O homem com as armas chamou de novo e Glenn olhou envolta. Eles estavam em menor número, mas aquilo ainda não parecia certo. Viu Carol com uma espingarda na mão, mas um lado de seu rosto estava manchado de vermelho, um corte em sua testa sangrava devagar. Maggie havia caído atrás de si, acertada por um bastão e ainda estava ali, mas segurava a arma com a mão que ainda estava boa.

"Acalme, Griffin." O homem com a arma de Rick na nuca virou-se lentamente olhando para o Xerife, e Daryl quase soltou a flecha nas costas dele. Um movimento de cabeça de Rik o impediu. "Veja só, um Xerife."

"O que quer aqui?"

O homem sorriu. Era como se lhe tivessem perguntado quanto dinheiro ele queria. Tobe conhecia bem demais aquela risada. Olhou ao redor, vendo apenas mais dois homens dele vivos, os outros estavam mortos ou morrendo. Quis chutar a todos. Mas então seus olhos viram ao canto, perto de onde pegava fogo mais cinco homens, espreitando, apenas esperando para atacarem.

"Daryl, tem mais deles ali perto do fogo."

Sussurrou no ouvindo dele, vendo-o virar a cabeça para si, mas não olhando-a, e sim para onde ela havia indicado. Ele assentiu e virou-se para Rick, que ainda esperava o homem responder.

"Veja, vocês tem uma boa coisa aqui, não quero atrapalhar." O sotaque sulista dele era puxado e Rick odiava que se parecesse tanto com o de Daryl. Esse homem era um inimigo, Daryl era família, um irmão. "Mas vocês tem algo que é meu."

O silêncio pairou por todo o lado e novamente apenas o fogo consumindo a madeira das casas se fazia ouvir. Tobe conseguia sentir a pele formigar de vontade de matar aquele homem, mas o medo corria tão rápido em suas veias que conseguia ouvir batidas em seu ouvido. Afastou-se um passo de Daryl, os olhos atentos a qualquer movimento, mas então os outros homens apareceram, cercando e apontando armas para Glenn, Maggie, Carol, Rick e Daryl. Naquele exato momento soube o que teria que fazer. Soltou a faca e chamou a atenção de Griffin.

"Griffin, abaixa essas armas. Eu vou com vocês."

"Vai o cacete."

Daryl disse indo para perto dela, parando a sua frente, ainda de costas, mirando agora na cabeça do homem que era o chefe.

"Daryl. Eles vão matar a todos vocês apenas pra me pegar."

"Deixa eles tentarem."

"Não."

Rick viu Tobe desviar de Daryl, colocando-se na frente do homem com as duas armas. O clima foi ficando cada vez mais tenso. Não sabia o que fazer. Ouviu Maggie chamar o nome de Tobe, mas ela a ignorou, assim como fez quando Carol e Glenn a chamaram.

"Vamos logo, Chefe." Tobe disse com a voz firme, mas Rick via a lágrima riscando seu rosto. "Eles não tem nada a ver com isso."

'Chefe' olhou Rick com divertimento. Sabia que ele não poderia fazer nada, se o matasse, os outros atitariam e matariam seu pessoal. Se o deixasse ir, levaria a garota consigo. Viu que o Xerife estava em uma encruzilhada.

"Então, Xerife, vê? Ela quer ir embora com o nosso grupo. Vamos deixar as coisas como estão e cada um segue seu lado."

Rick olhou Tobe, que fitava-o assentindo, como se pedindo que ele deixasse o homem ir. Abaixou lentamente a arma e viu Daryl xingar, mas Tobe parou-o com o olhar e a mão levantada.

"Eu te disse há menos de uma hora: é o meu cheiro, não é?"

Daryl assentiu, sem baixar o arco, que agora apontava para as calças de Griffin, que tremia como criança com medo de apanhar do pai. Tobe sentia todo o corpo tremer de medo e do que poderia acontecer, mas não deixaria que ninguém ficasse ferido por sua culpa. Iria com eles, e pronto.

"Não se preocupe, querida, vamos cuidar bem de você."

Chefe disse passando ao lado de Tobe, olhando-a e sorrindo. Ela virou o rosto, os cabelos caindo no rosto, as mãos fechando-se em punho. Daryl sentiu toda sua força em seus braços. Queria arrancar o sorriso da boca daquele desgraçado que estava levando October. Ela parecia saber que ele não a deixaria ir embora. Deu um passo a frente, ouvindo três armas serem engatilhadas atrás de si. Estavam cercados.

"October."

Ela o mirou. Daryl odiava ver o olhar de medo nela. Parecia que sentia mais do que pretendia ou queria. E isso não era nada bom. Sabia que faria merda por isso.

_"É a sua mulher, seu babaca, vai deixar que esses filhos da puta a levem?"_

"Daryl!"

Rick estava próximo de si. Ele olhava-o com certa apreensão e desviava o olhar para October, que começava a andar com os homens. Viu-a olhar para trás apenas uma vez, os olhos tristes. Ela estava indo com eles apenas para salvá-los.

"October."

Ela desviou o olhar e Daryl sentiu raiva. Sentiu ódio. Sentiu que mataria aquele homem com as próprias mãos quando o encontrasse. Rick o segurou pelo braço quando deu um passo para frente e olhou nos olhos do Xerife, vendo os outros se aproximarem, conforme as pessoas do Chefe se afastavam.

"Vamos tirá-la de onde ela estiver, Daryl."

Maggie garantiu e Glenn concordou. Carl apareceu com a arma na mão e disse algo parecido, mas ele apenas via vermelho. Vermelho sangue. Via apenas October e que precisava pegá-la de volta, ela era sua.

* * *

_continua..._


End file.
